The Connection
by MikkiANNE
Summary: Life for Jareth isn't going so well. Being the only king without a wife is terrible for his reputation. What happens when Sarah comes across a book that will take her back to the Underground? J/S
1. Lost Fairy Tale

_Hey it's Mikki. This is my new fic. I been working on this for about 2 months and finally got the first chapter out of they way. People who have read "The Ring", I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've had major writer's block for that and I had to get this idea out of my head. This was three pages long, though is doesn't look it, lol. I was thinking of changin the title to something more suitable to the story. The Connection sounds boring, lol. I hope you guys like this one. If there is anything wrong with it please tell me and I will fix it up. Thank-you._

_Summary: Life for Jareth isn't going so well. Being the only king without a wife is terrible for_ _his reputation. What happens when Sarah comes across a book that will take her back to the Underground?_

Disclamer: I do not own anthing from the Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim Henson and Co.

* * *

**The Connection**

Chapter One – Lost Fairy Tale

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose step-mother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child who wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave._

_But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!_

_"Say the right words," the goblins said, "and we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free!" But the girl knew that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin!_

_And so the girl suffered in silence. Until one day, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could no longer stand it..._

"_I wish that the goblins would come and take you away… right now."_

---------

She was on the ladder searching for a book on her English paper. With her index finger, Sarah began to finger the spines of the books. When she finally came across with the book she pulled it and it would not budge. She pulled harder and came stumbling down with the book. She landed on the ground, ass first.

Sarah was wearing a white tank top with a black jacket and jeans. Her dark brown hair was put up into a high pony tail. One would say that she is beautiful, even though she tries to deny it. Her figure was normal for an eighteen year old, but she was skinner than a few years earlier.

She got up and wiped her bottom. "Great Sarah, embarrass your self more," she said to her self. She bent over and picked up the book. It was titled 'Mythology and Legends'.

This kind of subject Sarah loved; she has always loved fantasy, even after the Labyrinth. The labyrinth taught her a few lessons. One; never take anything for granted. Two; your never to old to believe in fairy tales. And Three; words have power.

Ever since that night, Sarah has grown up pretty quickly. She has learned to put others first before herself, never complain and never take anything for granted. When her stepmother saw the change in Sarah, she was confused. Sarah's father, Robert, took notice of the change about two weeks after Sarah's experience in the Labyrinth; he was surprised that his only daughter was growing up fast.

Sarah and Karen have learned to get along; they still have their fights, but mostly about little things. Karen doesn't even need to tell Sarah to baby-sit Toby anymore; she does it without being told. Sarah now adores Toby. They have gotten really close, even though he is three years old, you can tell that they are close.

Sarah went to the table and opened the book. She got to the front page and she was about to read when a cleared throat caused her to look up.

"Sorry Miss Williams, the library is about to close. If you could come to the front desk I'd be happy to check that book out for you," the librarian said.

She nodded and got up and followed her to the front desk. "Mrs. Maple, do you believe in fairy tales?"

Mrs. Maple gave Sarah a confused look but answered anyway. "No, I don't but I used to, when I was young I believed in all kind of things, but mostly I believed in fairy tales and magic." She scanned the book and gave it back to Sarah. "But someone told me, you're never too old to believe. Good night, Miss Williams."

Sarah walked out of the library and went to the park to read the book and relax a little. She had always loved this park, it's so relaxing. Sarah went over to the bench where Merlin would always sit with Sarah; she picked the book up and searched her surroundings.

It was a beautiful autumn's day, feeling the nice cool air on her face and the wind tossing her hair lightly. Trees swayed in the wind, fallen leaves on the grass were gliding slightly above the ground. Sarah then tossed her vision to the pond that she loved to look at. The water was glistening from the reflection of the sun. The water was so smooth, if you put your finger in it, the water would make a tiny ripple. She looked down at the book in her hands and starting reading.

Sarah read parts about the history of mythology and legends, and right now she was getting bored of it. She skipped through pages, scanning them fast, then one caught her eye.

Sarah gasped. It was about the Underground. She started to read out loud.

"_In the Underground, there are many Kingdoms; Dwarf Kingdom, Elvin Kingdom, Faire Kingdom and the Goblin Kingdom._

_All the king and queens of these kingdoms are Fae. King Albert and Queen Sapphire, Dwarf Kingdom, King Louis and Queen Miranda, Elvin Kingdom, King Oberon and Queen Tatiana, Faire Kingdom and King Jareth, Goblin Kingdom."_

She skimmed through the paragraphs. They were all about the kingdoms, history and what-not. Sarah had always believed that fairy tales were true, but also thought that the Labyrinth was a lost fairy tale.

And all of a sudden she heard thunder above her, she jerked her head up and said, "I knew I should've listen to the weather report." And with that she grabbed the book and started to head home.

---------

"You can't keep it up like this."

"Yes I can. I just have to stay away from the council for a few months," he snapped.

"Jareth, you can't. The council is getting suspicious, they're already asking questions, you do realise?" The young man sitting across from the Goblin King, asked. He had short dirty blonde hair, dressed in a white poet shirt, black breeches and black boots. He had beautiful green eyes. He didn't wear gloves like Jareth, his hands were young looking. On his left hand, ring finger, there is a silver wedding band.

Jareth sighed heavily. "Yes, I know… I know. If I can just avoid them for just a little while longer, then we wouldn't have a problem," he said while tapping his index finger against chin.

Gavan just stared wide-eyed at him. _Unbelievable! Gosh. Jareth, what happened to you? _Gavan thought. He was going to ask Jareth about that last comment, but decided to drop it and save it for later.

Suddenly, Jareth straightened in his chair and fixed his attention to his very good friend. "So is there mail that needs tending to?" He asked.

Gaven cleared his throat and replied. "Yes, your Majesty. You have a letter regarding the attendance of wedding at the Elvin Kingdom. King Louis and Queen Miranda's son will be getting married in a month."

Gavan heard a loud groan coming from his friend. "It's not **that** bad, Jareth." Next he heard laughter.

"Oh, Gavan you're funny," he stopped laughing, and got serious. "It is bad. I am the only king that doesn't have a wife. Enough of this talk, anything else?"

Gavan flinched, and glad that Jareth didn't see. "Ah, yes. The goblin army is requesting a need of new army supplies."

Jareth eyes glanced up to Gavan's and asked, "Is there any specifics that they need?"

Gavan looked down to the letter and read a bit and shook his head. "No, your Majesty, they're implying that they need replacements from when there was the fight a month back."

Jareth nodded and told Gavan sort it out.


	2. Innocent Eyes

_Chapter two is here. Thank-you to _hazlgrnLizzy_, _notwritten _and_ comedychik84_ who reviewed, and to anyone who put this on story alert. _

_The song is called Innocent Eyes. Delta Goodrem is a singer born in Australia (where I am born too). I thought it would be a nice song for the fic, because it talks about how she wants to keep her imagination, her innocent eyes. The bit that I put in is the second verse. It has relevance to the movie, like, being 15 years of age and having the chance to dream. The title of the song is referenced to the book, a part in the book that wasn't in the movie. _

_The poem in here I wrote. I think is quite lame, lol. Well anyways, enough of me bragging, here is chapter two. _

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim Henson and Co. I do own the plot, Gavan, Jacqueline and Paige.

**The Connection**

Chapter Two – Innocent Eyes

_Do you remember when you were 15?  
And the kids at school called you a fool 'cause you took the chance to dream  
In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts  
Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy cry_

- Innocent Eyes, Delta Goodrem

---------

"And that concludes the myth of unicorns," said Mr. Lambert. A few moments later the bell rang. "Class dismissed," he said.

Sarah made sure all of her books were neatly stacked on top each of other before walking out the door and down the hallway.

_Thank God that was the last period, _Sarah thought. On the way home Sarah decided to go to the park to do some reading.

Sitting under a tree Sarah started reading the book she borrowed from the Library.

"_Sometimes, during the day or night, there would be an owl watching the world. This is a myth, historians believe. No one knows who this owl is; some believe it is one of the kings from the Underground. There is a poem about an owl in the Aboveground that is similar to the myth."_

Sarah read the poem out loud.

"_For whom he needs,_

_Is a woman to the world._

_The whole of his heart, he pleads._

_A book will lead her to a world,_

_But remember, words have power._

_Crystals in a dream, twirled._

_A path between the stars beings a new chapter._

_Both need each other to love,_

_For the next chapter they're about to alter."_

Suddenly, it started to get windy. Sarah's hair is blowing all around her head. She looks around the park. Trees start to wildly dance and leaves flying.

She stood up, but was pushed back down against the wind. Sarah screamed when she hit her head against the tree trunk. Then her world went black.

---------

It was a dark night; the stars are shinning bright, like crystals. Out on a balcony, there was a king, the Goblin King to be exact.

Jareth was staring at the night sky, just gazing really. He softly whispered, "We're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars."

A crystal appeared in Jareth's gloved hand. He starts twirling it about. While doing this he starts to think about Sarah. It has only been three years since she came to his kingdom, for Jareth it feels like yesterday. _Time sure does fly by, _he thought with a chuckle.

Jareth doesn't know why he was attracted to her. Maybe it was her innocents. She had only been fifteen years of age, only a child. Her eyes were so compelling, full of faith in what she believed in. She had the fiery temper that made her even more beautiful.

Sarah's comment about the Labyrinth being "a piece of cake," that really set him off, but it showed that she was brave and that's what Jareth wants in a woman.

In his crystal, Jareth waved his hand above it and it showed a picture of what Sarah looks like now. Her young-looking face was smooth and nice. Her lips were blushing red. Her eyes a beautiful green colour. She still had her long brown hair, but shorter than a few years earlier. She is of eighteen years of age and she looks like she is a fully grown woman.

If anyone was with Jareth at that moment, they would've heard a whisper. "Damn her innocent eyes."

Jareth discarded the crystal and went inside to have a peaceful sleep.

---------

Gavan had woken up to his lovely wife of seven years. Jacqueline was a beautiful woman. She had wavy shoulder-length auburn hair. She had brown eyes. She had pale white skin that brought out her eyes more.

They had met at an annual ball at the Faerie Kingdom. Jacqueline was dancing with a man. While Jacqueline and the man were dancing, Gavan couldn't take his eyes off her. He eventually went down to the couple dancing and asked if he could cut in. While they were dancing, anyone who was watching them could tell they had a connection.

During the night, they got to talking. They talked about anything and everything. When the night was almost over, they went outside to the balcony. Gavan asked her if she could come to the Goblin Kingdom. Jacqueline said yes.

Three months later, the couple were seen together all the time. Gavan had asked to court her.

A year later, Gavan had proposed to her. In that same year they got married.

Two years later, Jacqueline had given birth to a little girl named Paige. Little Paige looks a lot like her mother, but had Gavan's eyes.

Gavan looked down to his wife and smiled happily. He has everything he could ask for. A beautiful wife, a daughter, and now he could have a full family.

Jacqueline is pregnant again, with a boy this time. She is about seven months along. They hadn't chosen a name yet, but working on it. So he is mostly referred as "Babe" by Jareth.

Gavan reached down and stroked the seven month growing belly. His wife stirred a bit, but didn't wake. Gavan then lay down again and snuggled with his wife.

---------

"Gavan, how do you feel about Abraham?" questioned Jacqueline.

Gavan flinched, and shook his head. "Sounds like an old man. How about… Morgan?"

Jacqueline thought about it, and shrugged. "That can go on the list."

Gavan and Jacqueline were sitting in the sitting room of their bedroom. Paige was in there playing with her hair.

Paige knew what they were talking about. Baby names for her little brother. Paige couldn't wait; she was going to be an older sister. She would sometimes suggest names. She even wanted to call the baby Jareth, like her Uncle.

Paige thought of something and spoke up. "Daddy, Owen sounds like a good name, right?"

Gavan and Jacqueline looked at their daughter then to each other. Jacqueline nodded.

Gavan said. "Yes it does, sweetie. Jacquie, can you put that on the maybe list?"

Jacqueline nodded and wrote it down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Gavan went up to answer the door. It was Jareth.

Gavan didn't get the chance to greet him in, Paige beat him to it.

"Uncle Jareeeeeeeeeeeeeeth!" Paige shouted happily. She ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"Paige! Hello, how's my favourite girl?" Jareth asked. He picked her up and tickled her.

Paige laughed. "I'm good. I was helping mummy and daddy choose names for the baby."

Jareth smiled. "That's great. What one did you pick?"

"Owen." She said.

"That's a good name. Now go run, play or something, I have to talk to your parents about something, ok?"

"Ok." Jareth then placed her on the ground. Paige kissed his cheek and then ran off and played with some dolls.

---------

Jareth walked over to the table and sat down in an empty chair. "Owen? That sounds like a good one. But I still it him to be called Jareth. That's one of the best ones." He said proudly.

Jacqueline laughed. "I am not naming my baby boy after you Jareth." She rubbed her stomach. "Oh stop moving you; you'll have a name soon." She glances at Jareth. "I don't think he likes it." Everyone laughed.

Gavan cleared his throat. "So, Jareth, what do you need of us?"

"Well, I just had a couple of goblins coming up to me saying that there is "big lump of something" just outside of the kingdom. I can't deal with it right now; I have to go to court. I'll be out for the next few days. So I want you look after the kingdom while I'm at court."

Gavan nodded. "Certainly, Sire."

Jareth clasped his hands together on the table. "Good. I'll see you in a couple of days." He got up and walked over near Paige. They said goodbyes and Jareth walked out the door.

A/N: _Ok, some things I need to clear up. The timeline. Hopefully I didn't get the years wrong for this._

1981: Gavan and Jacqueline meet

1982: They get married

1984: Paige is born

1986: Sarah comes to the Labyrinth

1989: Present Day

_So Paige is 5 years old. Gavan and Jacqueline have been married for 7 years and it has been 3 years since Sarah has come to the Underground. I haven't actually have ages for Jareth, Gavan and Jacqueline. I assume they're around 30 years old in Aboveground, but in the Underground I have no idea. Jareth really isn't Paiges' uncle. She just calls him that because her dad and Jareth are close._

_Sorry Sarah hasn't had much time in this chapter, but in the next chapter she will. Jareth won't be in the next chapter. It's mainly Sarah, Gavan and Jacqueline. This is about 4 and a bit pages._

_See you next chapter._


	3. A Cool Breeze

_Yay! Another chapter :) Wrote this chapter in a week, that's pretty good, aye? This is six pages, better than last time, lol. Thanks to the people who reviewed, I really a__ppreciate _it :) Well, here is chapter three. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim Henson and Co. I do own the plot, Gavan, Jacqueline and Paige.

**

* * *

**

**The Connection**

Chapter Three – A Cool Breeze

_"Second to the right, and then straight on till morning."_

- Peter Pan

---------

The first thing Gavan thought he saw this "big lump of something" it was just another stowaway, like someone wanting a job or something else. What he didn't expect was an unconscious girl, no, a young woman. He'd never seen her before. She doesn't look like a Fae, he noted. Goblins weren't so smart, so when Gavan heard it was a "big lump of something", the goblins meant a person. _Goblins aren't really big on words, _Gavan mused.

He looked around of his surroundings. It was hot; the ground was desert-like. There was only one tree, and that's what the woman was leaning against.

Gavan looked at her. She looked young looking. So if she was human, he would think she was around her late teens-early twenties. She had her eyes closed, so he couldn't see her eyes. Long brown hair, that went past her shoulders. She was wearing a shirt that had people on it. And she was wearing some sort of material he had never seen before over her legs.

The young female was laying in a way the looked uncomfortable. He decided to move her. Gavan crouched down and lifted her gently. He moved her so the she was lying on her back, with the shadow of tree in her face.

Gavan stood and moved a bit back, be he stumbled on something hard. He looked down and there was a book. Hard covered, looked ancient. Pages were starting to get worn out a bit. Gavan wondered why this young woman would have a book about myths and legends.

He looked over to the unconscious female and noticed she was waking up, deciding not to frighten her; he backed off a bit in the sun.

---------

Sarah felt a really bad pain in her head. She noticed the she was lying down; she moved her hand from her side and felt the ground. _Dirt? Why am I laying on dirt?_ Sarah lifted her head, with eyes still closed, and stretched. As she moved the sun was shining on her. She raised her hand to rub her eyes.

Suddenly, Sarah heard a noise. She lowered her hands and opened her eyes. Sarah gasped.

There, sitting in the blazing sun, was a man. He was handsome. Short dirty blonde hair, young-looking face, he could be in his late twenties-early thirties. His eyes were a beautiful green, like a forest green. His clothes were odd looking. He was wearing a cream-coloured poet shirt. Black tights were covering his long legs. And he was wearing black boots. He looked quite similar to the Goblin King, Sarah noted.

Sarah stood with difficulty, and walked over to him.

"Um, Hi. Excuse me, but, who are you?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Gavan replied. "I'm Gavan. And you are?"

"S-s- Sarah," she stuttered, but then asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Underground. We're just outside the Goblin Kingdom, to be precise." He said proudly.

Right there and then, Sarah felt like she was going to faint. Her eyes were wide as plates, and her breath got caught in her throat, but Sarah was able to get out, "The... Goblin Kingdom?"

All Gavan gave was a small nod of the head and Sarah got her answer. All Sarah needed was to sit down and process this. She then asked Gavan, "Do you know how I got here?"

"No, but I do want to find out." Sarah raised her eyes to meet to his. "Do you remember anything before you got here?"

Sarah looked away, thoughtfully. "All I remember was that I was in the park, reading something, then it got all windy and I blacked out."

Gavan's head perked up at the mention of a book, the same book in his bare hands. "Would this be the book you were reading?" He held the book out to her; she took it and looked at it.

Sarah nodded slowly. "Though, I can't remember what exactly I was reading."

There was silence, no one really thought of what to say.

A minute passed and Gavan broke the silence. "Sarah, how about you come back to the castle with me? And I'll do whatever to help you find how you got here. And my wife can heal your sore head."

Sarah's head was filling up with hundreds of questions. _Go back to the castle? What if the Goblin King was there?_ Making up her mind, Sarah nodded. Still holding the book, she followed Gavan into the kingdom.

---------

Gavan and Sarah were walking side-by-side through labyrinth. But they were taking a short cut. Their walk was in silence, but Sarah decided to break it.

"So, are you the new Goblin King?" She asked cautiously.

Gavan shook his head. "No, but Jareth, the Goblin King, is my best friend. We grew up together. Our parents were really good friends, and Jareth is like the brother I never had." He smiled, and his eyes were twinkling, as if looking back on a memory.

Sarah had halted in her path. "Jareth is still the Goblin King?!" She exclaimed.

Gavan also stopped, he turned to face Sarah. "How do you know Jareth?"

"Three years ago, I wished away my younger brother. I ran the Labyrinth and won. I had help as well, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. Oh my God! Have you seen them?"

Gavan's eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open in shock. How come he didn't recognise her before? Jareth had mentioned Sarah to him after she'd won, but never got the chance to see what she looked like. All he knew was her name and that she was beautiful. Jareth never really talked about Sarah, he kept his feelings to himself. It was a good thing that Jareth was at court for a couple of days, so Gavan can think of ways to explain this situation and help Sarah.

Gavan cleared his throat. "Listen, Sarah. Jareth isn't at the castle at the moment. He is at court and will be there for a couple of days. We'll get to the castle and talk about what happened, while Jareth is gone. If we can figure out how you got here, we'll make sure you get back home as quickly as possible. Sound alright?"

Sarah started to object, but though better of it and nodded, and they started walking back to the castle.

---------

They arrived at the castle door fifteen minutes later. Sarah stared at it in awed. It looked some much different but the same, if that was possible. Gavan took Sarah on a tour. Tour didn't last long, when they got to the room where Sarah and Jareth had their final encounter, Sarah froze in the door way. Gavan showed her the guest room she will be staying in. He then took her to his wife to get her head healed. He lead her into the infirmary, where Jacqueline was there waiting. He introduced Sarah and told Jacqueline what kind of injury Sarah had and then left them alone.

Jacqueline motioned Sarah to sit down.

"Ok, Sarah, now which part of your head hurts?" Jacqueline asked her.

Sarah pointed her finger where it was sore. "I think I hit before I came here."

Jacqueline nodded and got up and went to a cabinet. "Ok, this you'll need to drink twice a day, for the swelling go down." She handed Sarah a bottle of green liquid.

"How many months along are you?" Sarah asked, motioning the baby belly.

Jacqueline smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I'm seven months along, and having a baby boy. Still haven't picked out names yet. Paige wanted to him to be named Jareth." Jacqueline laughed.

"Paige is your daughter right?" asked Sarah.

"Yes. She's smart for her age. She's a daddy's little girl, Gavan will do anything for her, as well as me."

Sarah looked at her thoughtfully, then to her stomach. "Could I make a suggestion for a name?"

Jacqueline glanced at her, and nodded.

Sarah clasped her hands together. "Well, I was thinking, Kenneth. It's Celtic, and it means handsome. He sure will be handsome."

Jacqueline giggled and nodded. "That's going on the list, thanks Sarah."

---------

Sarah got settled in quickly. She spent most of her day with Jacqueline and Paige. Sarah liked Paige very much, she is very out there. And very smart for her age, it reminded Sarah how much she was like that at that age.

Sarah's guest room was pretty much a royalty room. A bed that was king-sized, with comfy blankets and pillows. A beautiful hand-made, polished wood, wardrobe, complete with clothes that fit her, thanks to Jacqueline.

Sarah almost fainted when she saw the bathroom. It was huge. There was a massive bathtub. Around it was candles of all sorts of different colours and they were scented. It also had shampoo and conditioner. Basically everything Sarah could have was in her guest room.

Jacqueline took Sarah on a tour, avoiding the Escher Room all together. They visited the dining room, kitchen, and of course, the library where Sarah stayed all afternoon with Jacqueline and Paige.

Dinner was magnificent. It was like a banquet. Food and drinks was placed on top of a long table. During dinner, Gavan, Jacqueline, Sarah and Paige talked to each other. After dinner they went into a room where you talk and just relax. Soon after that Paige went to bed and so did Jacqueline. Sarah was just about to go but Gavan pulled her to the side.

"Tomorrow we'll figure out what happened. I can see how tired you are right now. Do you still have that book?" Sarah nodded. "Ok. Bring that to my office tomorrow morning after breakfast and we'll get to work." Gavan said.

Sarah then went straight to bed.

---------

The next morning, Gavan could be seen pacing in his study. Every once in a while he glance at the door. Then he'd sigh.

Three minutes later there was a knock on the door. Gavan practically ran to the door and swung it open. It was Sarah, with the book.

Gavan lead her in and motioned her to sit and asked impatiently, "What took you so long?" He walked around the room to the desk and sat on the chair behind it.

Sarah's face flushed a bit, she bent her head down in embarrassment. "Sorry, I got lost. I saw a goblin in a hallway and asked where your study was and it I accidentally went the wrong way and was back at my room. But then I saw Paige and she told me the way here. It's such a big castle." She laughed.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'll make sure you get map. This castle is pretty hard to understand." Gavan leaned on his elbows that were resting on the desk, "let's get to business."

Sarah pulled the book up from her lap and put it on desk facing Gavan. She turned to a page and pointed it to him. "I was reading this last night and I found the page I was reading before I came here. It's something about a myth and an owl. Though, some of the words are faded." She leaned back in her chair.

Gavan looked at the page, some of the text is faded but it wasn't a lot. But it was easy tell what the text is about. After a few moments of searching the page, Gavan looked up to meet Sarah's eyes. "Where did you get this book from?"

Sarah swallowed. "I borrowed it from the school library. I had to write a report on a myth or legend for my English class." She paused, and tapped her finger on her bottom lip. "Gavan, would anything in that book be true? I mean this is the Underground and nothing is what it seems here."

Gavan leaned back in his chair and looked at the book thoughtfully. "Hmm, it is possible." He then straightened in his chair. "Let's check out the library."

He walked over to the door and opened it and motioned Sarah to go through first and then went out himself and closed the door behind him.

---------

Sarah and Gavan spent nearly all day in the library searching for books that included myths and legends. They were so engrossed in reading that they nearly lost track of time. It wasn't until Jacqueline came into the library with two trays of food and drinks that they realised they spent along time reading.

A few hours later, a really tired Sarah groaned loudly. "Gavan, that was, like, the hundredth book we've searched and only found four books that are relevant to the one I borrowed." She complained.

Gavan shook his head. "No. I just found another one." He showed her the book, its titled "Mythology of the Underground". He went over to the tables where the other books were and placed it there. "In Jareth's study, he has a private library. It's not that big, but it might help. I also know that there are, at least, a few more books we need."

Sarah's head perked up at Jareth's name, she couldn't help but feel a shiver down her back. "Wouldn't Jareth get angry that you're going into his library?" she asked.

Gavan smiled slightly, and laughed. "Sarah, aren't you forgetting something? I have been Jareth's best friend for years, he wouldn't mind."

Sarah stared at Gavan, bemused. She stood straightened her clothes, and started heading for the door. "I'm going to get ready for dinner," she paused in the doorway and turned to face Gavan, "oh, and have fun stealing." She joked and walked out.

---------

Out on a balcony, there is a young woman wearing a white bath-robe covering a knee-length nightgown, and one her feet were white slippers. Her wet dark hair was resting just below her shoulders.

Sarah was just star-gazing, something that she enjoyed ever since she was little. Her father used to take her to an empty field with a telescope where they could see the stars. Sarah found it very peaceful.

While gazing at the stars, she quoted a line from a movie that she used to watch when she was a little girl. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning," Sarah smiled.

She turned around and started to go inside. She closed the door, and all that was left outside was a cool breeze.


	4. Piercing Gaze

_Hey, Mikki here! Sorry you had to wait a bit longer than usual, this past week I had assignments to do. It really took some of my writing time. Most of this I wrote yesterday and today. Well anyways, here is chapter four. I hope you enjoy it :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim Henson and Co. I do own the plot, Gavan, Jacqueline and Paige.

* * *

**The Connection**

Chapter Four – Piercing Gaze

"_When nobody will look at you, you can stare a hole in them. Picking out all the little details you'd never stare long enough to get if she'd ever just return your gaze, this, this is your revenge.__"_

- Chuck Palahniuk

---------

After Sarah left, Gavan went straight to Jareth's private library. The books were probably the most valuable out of all the books in the kingdom. There were some really old ones, ancient. Those were the ones Gavan was looking for. If he could find a book that was old, it might have some information about the myth that was in Sarah's book. The myth seemed really familiar to Gavan, like he heard it some time ago. Though, he wouldn't tell Sarah that.

To him, Sarah seems like a suspicious person, always trying to figure something out. She is also very stubborn. And from what Jareth said was very true, Sarah was beautiful. Gavan was very surprised to see Sarah in the Underground, and he knew Jareth would have another mental breakdown if he saw Sarah again. It seems just like yesterday that is was the day Jareth got defeated by Sarah. He can still remember their conversation.

_Gavan was in the throne room with all the goblins waiting for Jareth to come back. What seemed like forever, Gavan saw Jareth appear in the doorway of the thrown room. His face was red, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was damp. He looked like hell. _

_Jareth motioned with his hand for the goblins to get out. They took the silent order without questioning him. Jareth walked up to his throne very slowly and sat in it. Jareth never looked like this after someone won or lost. _The runner,_ Gavan thought, _must have been very powerful to make him look like that.

_Gavan heard a heavy sigh from the Goblin King. He decided to wait for Jareth to start talking. _

_A few minutes past and Jareth started speaking. "Gavan, have you ever lost someone?" His voice was hoarse, and quiet._

"_No, I haven't, Sire."_

_Jareth closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "I just got defeated by a girl. Sarah, the girl, believed in the Underground. She is so beautiful, I can't describe her beauty. It's probably the same way you can't describe Jacquie's beauty to anyone." A heavy sigh came from Jareth as he lifted his head and looked down at his hands. "But it's over now, I have to move on." Gavan knew that Jareth didn't want any questions and Gavan didn't have any for him. _

Gavan frowned when rethinking that day over. It was a day that on one could forget. He'd never seen Jareth down and lost, it was rare to find that side of him.

While searching the shelves of the library, Gavan tripped over some books that were in his way. He fell on the floor and hurt his knee a bit. He sat up and felt his injured knee. _Just a small bruise,_ he thought. Just as he was about to get up, he looked at the books he tripped over. The one on top caught an interest in him; it didn't have a title, but that didn't matter. Most books that were really old didn't have titles. The book looked similar to the one Sarah's but this one smaller and thinner.

He looked up from the book and glanced at the clock that was near the door, dinner time. If he didn't go to dinner, Jacqueline would be looking for him.

---------

During dinner Jacqueline noticed that Gavan was really quiet. It wasn't like him, normally he would be talking all though dinner. He seemed a bit distracted. Jacqueline reached over and put her hand on top of his bare hand.

"Gavan, are you ok? You're really quiet tonight." She asked, concerned for her husband.

Gavan turned to her and nodded. "I'm fine." And he intertwined his fingers in hers and gave her hand a squeeze. He then turned back to his meal, quietly listening to Paige speak to Sarah about her day.

Jacqueline stared at her husband. She'll get an answer out of him soon.

---------

Meanwhile in another part of the Underground, Jareth was having a really boring time in court. Jareth has to go to court every three months, and dreads it. A few years ago, during a sentence, Jareth had a call from Gavan saying that Jacqueline was giving birth to Paige. He promised Gavan to be there, after a ten minute talk with the other members of the court he was allowed to go.

After an hour of listening to a Fae man speak, it was time to have dinner. _Thank God it was the last day at court,_ Jareth thought excitingly. He couldn't wait to back to the castle and have a really long sleep.

A few hours later, Jareth was walking down a corridor that led him to where his room was. All of the members of the court had a room where they would stay. Jareth decided to retreat early so he could get up early in the morning and get back to his kingdom.

Jareth snuggled in the warmth of his bed. Unable to get to sleep straight away, Jareth thought of things. Mostly random stuff he thought about. But most recently Jareth has been thinking a lot about Sarah. _Ah, Sarah. Still turning my world I see. _AsJareth was thinking about his love for Sarah, his thoughts moved to Gavan and Jacqueline. They were perfect for each other. Jareth wished that he could find love that easily, well, he has but the other half of his heart probably hates him.

Ever since Gavan and Jacqueline got married, Jareth really wanted to settle down. After ages of trying to find that woman he as been searching for, he had found her. He and Sarah were opposites to each other. But, people say that opposites attract. Maybe that's but he and Sarah were.

Thinking of Sarah always made Jareth want to go to sleep and dream of her. He slowly closed his eyes, slipping into a dreamland.

---------

Not noticing Gavan hardly said a word during dinner, Sarah decided to ask him if he found anything in Jareth's library. They went into his study.

After settling on the couch, they got to talking. "So did you find anything?"

Gavan ran a hand through his short dirty-blonde hair. "Yes, I did."

Sarah bit her lip. "Is it useful?"

Gavan looked confused. "I really don't know. I haven't had a chance to look at it." He cleared his throat and looked at Sarah. "The thing is, that, I have a feeling that Jareth will come back in the next twenty-four hours. And at this rate of figuring how you got here, we are getting no where." He stared at Sarah regretfully. "I'm sorry Sarah, but it looks like you will be staying here for a little while longer."

Sarah slowly took in what Gavan said. Jareth. Twenty-four hours. Little while longer. Those were the things going round in circles in her head. She lowered her head. Tears welled in her emerald eyes. _How long was a little while longer? Will I ever get back home?_ Home. Dad, Karen and Toby. At that thought, the tears started pouring out. She hadn't thought about her family, it never really occurred to her that her family would noticed that she was gone. She wiped her tears and sniffed. "What about my family, Gavan? Surely they would notice that I'm gone."

Gavan looked at her sadly; he took one of her hands in his. "I really don't know Sarah. I don't have that kind of power to look up in the human world, only Jareth can," he let go of her hand and stood up. "When Jareth comes back, you and I will go to him and tell him what happened, and maybe, hopefully you can get home to your family."

Sarah shook her head slightly. "It just never occurred to me how long I would be gone, I mean, I thought time moved differently down here. The day that I came back from here it was only twelve o'clock at night. I spent ten or so hours here." She ran a hand through her hair, and sighed. "I just miss my family more than ever now." She lowered her head again. But her head perked up when she felt a hand at her shoulder. She looked at Gavan and he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"It'll be ok, Sarah. We'll get you back home soon." He quietly comforted her.

---------

After getting Paige settled in bed, Jacqueline went to get ready herself. Half an hour later she went into her bedroom that she shared with Gavan. When she went in the room, she saw that Gavan was already in bed and reading quietly.

She snuggled next to her husband; he closed the book and placed on the side table next to him. He slid his over her shoulder and with his free hand he stroked the growing belly.

"Gavan, why were you so quiet during dinner?" asked Jacqueline.

Gavan sighed. "I was thinking of how to explain to Jareth about Sarah being here. I mean, how is Jareth going to react when he finds out that THE Sarah is here? The same Sarah that came here three years ago to rescue her brother by accidentally wishing him away."

Jacqueline winced. "That is something I really don't want to see. Jareth has a bad temper." She felt a soft pair of lips on her temple, she smiled.

---------

Still stroking Jacqueline's stomach, Gavan thought about his little boy in there growing. "Jacquie, we still haven't picked a name for the little guy. He's coming into the world soon, and we can't let Jareth keep on calling him "babe".

Jacqueline giggled. "When I was in the infirmary with Sarah the day she came here, she suggested a really cute name for him."

"And what is it?"

"Kenneth. Sarah said that it means handsome in Celtic." She giggled, and Gavan laughed softly.

Gavan turned his head slightly and put his forehead against Jacqueline's. "I love you, Jacquie."

A smile appeared on her lips that made his heart melt. "I love you, too," she replied softly.

Gavan's eyes travelled to her eyes and saw that they were closed, his eyes then went to her lips, and Gavan slowly leaned in and placed his lips on Jacqueline's.

The kiss was gentle, but behind it was the love and passion they had for each other. The kiss ended and Gavan gave her one more kiss to her lips. Moments later, Jacqueline was snuggled against Gavan. He silently prayed the gods for the good life he has, then slipped in a deep sleep.

---------

"_You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us... forever."_

_Sarah was running through the labyrinth._

"_It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby."_

_Sarah and Jareth were dancing in a crystal ballroom. Jareth is singing, she couldn't look away._

"_**Everything!**__ Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for __**you!**__ I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

_Sarah falling down the Helping Hands. She landed in the oubliette. She looked around, and softly whispered, "It's not fair."_

Sarah's eyes flew open as she sat up in bed and heavily breathing. She put her and to her heart and it was beating fast. What a nightmare. She didn't tell Gavan, but she was terrified to meet Jareth again. What would he say to her or even worse, do?

After a few minutes of collecting herself, Sarah started drifting back to sleep.

---------

The carriage ride back to the Goblin Kingdom was boring. Jareth was bored out of his mind; it was an hour drive from the court to the Goblin Kingdom.

Arriving on the outskirts of the kingdom, Jareth got out of the carriage and transported him self to the gate of the city.

---------

"Come on, Paige. We need to get going." Yelled Jacqueline as she and Sarah were standing at the doors of Paige's room.

"Ok, Ok. I'm coming." A childish-like voice was heard. Paige opened the door and stepped out. Paige was wearing a baby blue dress with white shoes. She had her hair up in piggy-tails with white ribbons tied around them.

Sarah, Jacqueline and Paige were going to the shops in the Goblin City to buy some clothes for the baby. The Goblin City had everything, from goblin clothes to Fae accessories.

When Sarah was going through the labyrinth she didn't have enough time to look at everything.

Strolling through the city Sarah could see different types of citizens in the kingdom. Goblins, dwarfs, Fae, fairies, and many more. They went to clothes stores, looked around. Paige pointing out the stuff she wanted. Jacqueline was even nice enough to let Sarah get some stuff.

---------

As Jareth was walking through the city, he got some stares from citizens, but it didn't bother him.

Deciding to visit some shops, Jareth went to one that was called "Antique Cloth". Jareth thought it was a clothing store. So he went in and browsed, he didn't buy anything.

Coming out of the store, there was some goblins running down the street, Jareth avoided that and went up the street towards the castle. On his way there he spotted a pregnant, pale woman with shoulder length auburn hair. _Jacqueline_, he thought with a smile.

Jacqueline was standing outside of a shop; she was carrying four bags –two in each hand – and she hadn't noticed Jareth yet. Jareth was walking up to Jacqueline to surprise her, but that didn't happen because Paige screamed his name as she came out of the store.

---------

As Sarah was up at the counter paying for her purchases, she didn't her Paige scream. She got outside she met Jacqueline.

"Again, thank-you Jacqueline for the--" She didn't get to finish what she was going to say because Jacqueline wasn't listening, she was looking somewhere else. Sarah followed her eyesight and her mouth dropped open.

The Goblin King. Jareth. Holding Paige while hugger her. Sarah couldn't breath. It wasn't until Jareth set Paige on her feet and met Sarah's eyes.

---------

Jareth looked like a moron with his mouth open, but he didn't care. Shock was all that was going through him. They were sharing a piercing gaze.

Sarah. Underground. Goblin City. Jareth's heart was racing a million times faster. His breath got caught in his throat. But he did manage to get out something.

"Sarah."

As soon as he said this, the woman in question fainted.

* * *

A/N:_ Sorry to leave it a cliffhanger. I don't really like them. Aren't Gavan and Jacqueline cute together? I love them. As for the baby name process, have you guys got any suggestions? _

_Well see you next chapter._


	5. Out of Focus

_Chapter Five! I can't believe it. Thank-you to all of you who have reviewed. Sorry the update came a bit longer, I just started a new story, and yes it's a Labyrinth, and I'm nearly done the prologue. Unfortunetly, it won't be ready for a while, but it possibly might be in the next 2-5 weeks. I start the June/July holidays on weekend, and I'll be switching through the two stories through the two-week break. __This chapter has a little background history on how Gavan and Jacqueline met and it's from Jacqueline's point of view. I'd just like to point out that I don't have a beta, so if any beta's are interested - message me._

_Have fun._

**

* * *

**

**The Connection**

Chapter Five – Out of Focus

---------

A man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes was seen pacing the floor in the throne room. Gavan was feeling really nervous; he could feel that Jareth was in the kingdom. Would he get in trouble for not telling Jareth straight away that Sarah was here? He ran his un-gloved hands through his hair and groaned. He just needed to calm down.

A few minutes later, he saw that Jacqueline and Paige came through the doors of the throne room. Jacqueline's face was pale white. Gavan was about to ask what happened, but he couldn't when he saw Jareth coming through the door with an unconscious body in his strong arms. Gavan's mouth dropped open and his eyes were wide as plates.

Jareth placed Sarah on the throne, and motioned for Jacqueline and Paige to leave the room.

Gavan looked over to his wife and daughter, and nodded to them. He didn't take his eye sight off them until they were out the door. He then turned to Jareth, who was looking at Sarah.

A few seconds later, Jareth turned around to meet Gavan's guilty eyes.

Jareth cleared his throat. "When?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Gavan swallowed, feeling very nervous. "The day you left for court," he muttered.

Jareth glanced at the unconscious Sarah again, and nodded. "So, when the goblins came to me about a "big lump of something", it was actually Sarah?"

Gavan silently nodded.

---------

Jareth couldn't think straight. Sarah, in the flesh, was here, in his castle. She was just like he remembered, still beautiful as ever. There were so many emotions going through his head, and unfortunately, he didn't know what to feel. Was he angry? Sad? Happy?

Jareth shook his head. He can figure out his feelings later, but right know he needed to know how Sarah got here. He turned to Gavan, who was looking at the ground.

Jareth coughed slightly to get Gavan's attention. And he did. "Explain to me how she got here," he ordered.

Gavan glanced at Sarah, who was still passed out, and frowned, then looked back at Jareth. "Sarah told me that she borrowed a bookfrom a library in the Above, the bookwas about Myths and Legends. She was at a park, reading the book, though she doesn't remember what part of the book," he explained. "And suddenly she blacked out. I found her outside of the kingdom, in the hot, blazing sun. She had a small bump on her head that she said that hurt, I guess that was from when she blacked out."

Jareth was confused when he heard this. _A book,_ he thought, _that's what got her here? _He had never heard of someone travelling through the Aboveground and Underground by a book. He shook his head, and waved his hand as if to say it wasn't possible.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

Gavan nodded his head. "Yes, there is. In the book it mentioned a myth about an owl." He paused, looking away, as if trying to remember something, then he looked back and Jareth and said, "And I also went into your private library to find some books that was relevant the one that Sarah's got, I found one, though it has not title. I haven't had the time to look through it yet."

Jareth just nodded, he was about to ask another question, but a small noise came from behind him. He turned to see Sarah fully awake, mouth dropped open, and eyes wide open.

---------

Sarah woke up to male voices. One she knew was Gavan's and the other was a British voice she hadn't heard in three years. She wasn't ready to face him yet. So many emotions ran through Sarah's head, she forced her self to sit up, her eyes opening as she sat up. When eyes fell on Jareth's back, she gasped very loudly, causing both Gavan and the Goblin King to stiffen. Her eyes going wide and her mouth dropped open; she suddenly wished she didn't wake up.

When Jareth turned to face Sarah, she couldn't breathe. He was exactly as she remembered. He was still roguishly handsome, lean body and wild-blonde hair.

Silence filled the room, only the sounds of breathing good be heard. What seemed like a century, someone spoke up.

It was Gavan. "Are you ok, Sarah?" He asked, concerned for her.

All Sarah good do was nod. She lowered her gaze to the ground, not wanting to be the centre of attention.

Someone cleared their throat that made Sarah's head come up. It was Jareth, and Sarah braced herself ready for something bad to happen, but it didn't happen.

He looked in her eyes, and Sarah found herself looking in his. "Sarah… why don't you go get some rest… and we'll talk tonight at dinner, ok?"

She bit her lip and nodded, fearing that she might scream or do something to upset him. She got up from the throne slowly and made her way to the doors leading to the hallway, and she closed the door behind her.

---------

Jareth flung himself into his throne and groaned. "Why is she here?" He asked himself. He ran his gloved hand through his wild hair, feeling frustrated. He looked up to see Gavan staring out the window.

"Gavan, how… did Sarah react of coming… here?" He asked, cautiously.

Gavan turned to Jareth, and shrugged. "She was a bit scared, and upset. She was worrying about her family though."

Jarethfrowned. Scared and upset? He shook his head roughly. _What happened to the sprite, fiery and brave girl that defeated me? _He thought sadly.

He quickly discarded the thought, and changed the subject. "So, I saw that Jacqueline and Sarah were getting along." He grinned.

Gavan chuckled. "Yes, they are. Those two are inseparable. Sarah even suggested a name for my unborn son."

"And what, pray tell, did she suggest?"

"It's Kenneth. It means handsome in Celtic," Gavan replied as a grin appeared on his face.

A deep laugh came from the Goblin King's mouth. _So,_ he thought, _she's having fun here, that's good. _A few moments of thinking to himself, he went serious again.

He cleared his throat, and addressed Gavan. "I want you to tell Jacqueline help Sarah calm down, so she isn't scared around me. I don't think I can handle it tonight."

Gavan nodded. He bowed, and left the room.

Jareth leaned back in his throne, and closed his eyes.

---------

Jacqueline was on her way to find Sarah. She was told by Gavan that Jareth wanted Sarah calm tonight for dinner. She found Sarah in the library, searching through the shelfs.

"Sarah," she called out, when Sarah tuned Jacqueline motioned for Sarah to join her on one of the lounges.

Sarah followed the gesture, and smiled. "Hello Jacqueline. How are you?"

"I'm great. I was actually coming to find you to talk about something," she said as she and Sarah were sitting down.

Sarah glanced at her hands that were in her lap, then back at Jacqueline. "About what?" She asked nervously.

Jacqueline frowned. "I think you know what."

Sarah looked away, as if she didn't want to talk about it. Jacqueline felt sympathy for her, she was guessed that this was a touchy subject for both Sarah and Jareth, both not knowing what their feelings are.

When Sarah did not speak, Jacqueline reached over and held her hand. "Sarah you know you can talk to me about anything," she smiled.

Sarah turned her head to face Jacqueline, and sighed. "Yeah, I know," she replied. "It's just… complicated, I have so many emotions going through me, and I feel like I'm going to crack any second."

Jacqueline smiled sadly, and rubbed Sarah's hands. "I know it's hard, but you can't let these emotions get to you. Does that help?"

Sarah smiled and squeezed Jacqueline's hands. "Yes it does, thank-you, Jacqueline."

Jacqueline smiled sweetly, and released Sarah's hands to rub her stomach. "You're feisty today, aren't you?" She heard Sarah giggle.

"So, is Gavan happy that you're having a boy?" asked Sarah.

Jacqueline nodded. "He's always wanted to have a big family, with him being an only child it was kind of hard for him growing up."

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "How did you two meet?"

Jacqueline felt a smile coming to her lips. "We met at an annual ball in the Faerie Kingdom about eight years ago. I went to the ball with some friends of the family. Later into the night a man asked me to dance, and being the polite person I am, I accepted. As he and I were dancing, I saw a man – Gavan – near the food and drinks table looking at me, handsome as ever, with dirty-blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

A few minutes later, I saw that he was coming towards my dance partner and me. He asked if he could cut in, and of course he was allowed too. As we were dancing, I felt this really good feeling inside of me, and I knew that Gavan felt it too.

Later on that night, we went out on a balcony where we talked about anything and everything. Gavan randomly asked me if I wanted to visit the Goblin Kingdom, I said yes. And months later, Gavan and I were always with each other, Gavan would always visit me at my home and I would go to the Goblin Kingdom. One day, Gavan and I were strolling through a part of the Labyrinth, and Gavan asked me if he could court me, and of course I said yes.

We courted for a year before we got married. Gavan was really patient on where out relationship stood, he was really sweet and caring for me, and that's what made me love him more. He eventually proposed to me, and in the same year we got married." Jacqueline smiled as she finished her speech.

"That sounds like the world's sweetest love story," Sarah giggled.

Jacqueline looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly dinner. "Well it's nearly dinner time. We should get ready. Could you help me up?" Sarah helped her get up from the lounge and they both headed out the door.

---------

As Sarah walked from her room to the dinning room, she couldn't help but feel nervous. What was Jareth going to talk to her about? Was he just going to send her straight home? At that thought, she felt sadness go through her. If she went home she surely will miss Jacqueline, Gavan and Paige. She quickly pushed that thought away.

As she stepped in the dinning room, she saw that Jareth was the only one seated at the big table. He was at the end, normally where a king a sits. _Well, this is going to be fun, _she thought sarcastically. He hadn't noticed her yet, she wondered if he'll ever notice her. She stood there for a few more seconds before she made herself noticeable. She coughed slightly, and she saw that his head jerked up.

They stared at each other for a few moments, but to Sarah it seemed like an eternity. Jareth eventually broke eye contact with her and stood up and motioned to the seat to his right. Sarah walked slowly to the chair. She was surprised when he pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and as Jareth went to his own chair and sat in it.

Minutes passed in silence. Sarah wondered when Gavan and Jacqueline were coming. Debating on whether or not to ask Jareth, she finally decided.

She cleared her throat causing Jareth to look at her. "So… when are Jacqueline and Gavan coming… to dinner?"

"They should be here any minute," he replied, quietly.

Again minutes passed in silence until Sarah heard voices coming closer. She sighed in relief and relaxed in her chair as she saw Jacqueline and Gavan walked through the doorway, with Paige holding Gavan's hand.

Gavan apologised for being late. They got themselves seated. Gavan on Jareth's left with Jacqueline next to him. And Paige was seated next to Sarah.

---------

Dinner went quickly. And everyone had a good time, even Jareth and Sarah. They shared some words during dinner.

Jareth, Gavan and Sarah were on their way to Jareth's office. Jareth opened the door and gestured Sarah to go through first, then Gavan, and then himself. He closed the door behind him and walked to his desk.

Jareth clasped his hands together. "Ok, so what do we know so far?"

"We know that Sarah was reading a book before she came here and also that there is a myth on the page that Sarah was reading that seemed quite familiar," said Gavan.

"And Gavan found a book that is similar to the one I have," added Sarah.

Jareth leaned back in his chair and tapped his nose with his index finger. "Have you got those books with you?"

Both Gavan and Sarah nodded.

---------

Sarah and Gavan handed the books over to Jareth, who put them on top a bunch of papers. He moved his arm down to a draw and started to look for something. Sarah looked away for a second, and then glanced at Jareth who had glasses over his eyes. This surprised Sarah. She hasn't seen anyone in the kingdom with glasses. _He looks even more handsome, _Sarah thought. She inwardly kicked herself for thinking that.

Jarethskimmed pages of Sarah's book. He stopped at a page that was a bit worn out. Sarah could see that he was concentrating hard on that page. His brow narrowed while reading. He stopped reading and put his hands on his face. Sarah wondered what was wrong.

"Ok, let me get this straight," he spoke, removing his hands from his face and looking at Sarah. "You were in the park reading about something you can't remember. And all of a sudden it gets windy and you black out." Sarah nodded.

Jarethlooked at the book again. "_For who he needs, is a woman to the world. _I think this is what you were reading before you came here. Gavan, have you heard this myth before?" He removed his glasses and placed them on the desk.

Gavan shook his head. "No, I haven't, but it does sound familiar, like I've heard it in a history lesson."

Sarah spoke up, glancing both at Jareth and Gavan. "So are you saying that this myth could possible be true?"

Gavan shrugged. "It could be, but think about it. Jareth said that the myth is probably what you were reading before you came here, and now you're here, it's seems like the only possibility." He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting quite late and I should get going. Good night Sarah, Jareth." And he left the room.

Sarah glanced at Jareth who was staring down at his desk. She coughed awkwardly.

Jareth cleared his throat. "…So, how are you enjoying the Underground?"

She smiled slightly. "It's great. Jacqueline and Gavan were really welcoming when I came here."

Jareth gave her a small smile. She looked away thoughtfully. "I never knew you wore glasses," she said, trying to make small talk.

He smirked. "Well, you should know that everything is not what it seems in this place," he replied, playfully. "I only use glasses for reading; my vision is out of focus when reading."

Sarah covered her mouth with the back of her hand while yawning. She saw Jareth looking at her.

"It's getting late, and you're tired. I suggest going to bed before you fall asleep on my couch," an amused Jareth said.

She nodded and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder. "Good night," and closed the door.


	6. Silence and Tension

_Chapter six. I would like to say a HUGE thank-you to L.A Cornelius, my beta, for helping me edit this creation. And a thank-you to all of you who reviewed. I am currently on my school holidays, but sadly, they only go for 2 weeks. And since I'm not doing anything during the holidays, I will write, write and write. _

_Enjoy this chapter. _

**

* * *

**

**The Connection**

Chapter Six – Silence and Tension

_I will forgive if you forget, all the things we said, let's accept it_

– Silence, Aly & AJ

---------

Days went by and Sarah felt like she belonged in the Underground. She was accepted as "The girl who defeated the Goblin King" or "The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything" by the dim-witted goblins. Sarah got to travel parts of the Labyrinth that she didn't get to see when she was running the Labyrinth. And when she was travelling the Labyrinth she found Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. She was very happy to see them, she spent a whole day with them, she was sad to leave, but Sir Didymus told her she could visit anytime she liked.

Every night Sarah, Gavan and Jareth would discuss Sarah's situation. They all had their own theories about what happened. One night, Sarah and Jareth had an argument. Sarah accused Jareth of "stealing" Toby when she wished him away.

_It was a normal night in the castle. Jareth was in his study working with Gavan and Sarah. _

"_So Sarah, what is your family like?" Gavan asked, leaning back in the lounge._

_Sarah laughed. "They're not your average family. My mom, birth-mom, moved out the year I turned ten. My dad re-married three years later to a woman named Karen, who is my step-mom. I never really liked her. I swear she was a wicked witch. And after Toby was born I hated her even more, always wanting me to baby sit him, pestering me to go on dates."_

_Jareth chuckled. "So, after you carelessly wished away Toby, that all changed?" He asked, grinning._

_She gasped. How dare he say that? "I did not "carelessly" wish him away! You stole him, when I said that I didn't mean it!" She cried and flung herself up from her seat._

"_I did not steal him. You wished him away and I took him just like you asked me too. And again, little girl, what's said is said," he snapped, and walked dangerously close to her. He stared at her, intently. He could have sworn he saw a bit of fear in her eyes. So, she was afraid of him? _

_Sarah could feel tears in her eyes. She vowed to herself that she would not break down in front of her enemy. "You have no power over me," she whispered softly._

_Angered, Jareth stormed out of the room leaving a dazed Gavan and an almost crying Sarah._

From then on Sarah tries to avoid Jareth, but during the nightly discussions they acted professional.

When Sarah wasn't working and fighting with Jareth, she likes to spend her time in the library or with Jacqueline. She and Jacqueline were becoming best friends really fast. When she leaves to go home she would really miss Jacqueline, Gavan and Paige, but at the rate that the work was going, she would be staying.

---------

"I really think you should apologise."

"Me? Why do I have to do it? She accused me!" He cried.

Gavan sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was trying to get Jareth to apologise to Sarah. Sure they were talking politely during the nightly discussions, but when they weren't working it was an awkward silence and tension between them. _This isn't going to work,_ he thought. _He's too stubborn. _

"Be the better person, Jareth," he said. "Do you really want Sarah to avoid you for the rest of the time she is here?"

Jareth shrugged. "I don't know. But I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't "steal" Toby. I took him because she asked me too. Can't she get that through her head?" He groaned.

Gavan cocked his head. "Well, think about it this way. She is in a place where she knows no one but you and her three friends, and she has no way of getting home. Don't you think these past few days have been hard on Sarah?"

Jareth stood up and paced his office floor. "Fine. I'll apologise, but I won't like it," he snapped.

Gavan nodded feeling satisfied. He saw Jareth get a book from his bookcase and sat back down again.

Jareth cleared his throat, gaining Gavan's attention. "Ok. I have a theory. So, Sarah came here by reading from a book. There is a myth about an owl that nobody has heard of but does sound familiar. I think that the myth is true but… it could be a Prophecy. I'm not completely one hundred percent sure, but it definitely could be true. Sarah came here for a reason and that reason is because she is prophesied. The myth says it all."

Gavan looked away thoughtfully. He nodded slightly. "I get what you're saying. But the myth mentions an owl and I was just thinking… that it could be you."

Jareth froze at those words. It couldn't be him; there were other Fae who can transform into an owl.

He shook his head. "No, it couldn't be me. There are other Fae who can turn into owls."

"You may be or maybe not," Gavan shrugged. "You could always find a wizard or gypsy to see if it's true or not."

Jareth sighed and ran his hands through his wild hair. He clasped his hands together against the desk. "So, is there any mail I need to get through?"

---------

"Ok. Ready or not, here I come!" Sarah shouted. She and Paige were playing Hide-and-go-seek in the castle, and Sarah was seeking.

Twenty minutes into the game, Sarah had searched the whole castle and she couldn't find Paige. Sarah went back to the Throne room and walked to the middle of the room, tyring to push the goblins out of the way. She looked around and couldn't see Paige. Sarah glanced up at the stairs, which lead up to the Escher room, she couldn't help but shiver. She once again looked around the room and her eyes landed on the stairs. She sighed and slowly walked up the stairs, ignoring the stares she was getting from the goblins.

When she reached the entrance, she closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

_How you turn my world, you precious thing. _

She heard the words and she opened her eyes. _This was a mistake coming up here. _Just as she was about to leave she heard a small giggle. She grinned. _I found you, Paige. _

Sarah went down some stairs; she heard another giggle from above.

"Paige, I found you. You can come down now," she called out.

"Sarah, you took forever to find me," Paige said, while walking upside down to get to Sarah.

"I didn't think you would hide in here," replied Sarah, walking up a flight of stairs.

Paige laughed nervously. "Well, I'm not… really allowed−"

"To play in here," a voice finished for her. Sarah turned around and noticed the Goblin King leaning against a wall staring into a crystal. He was wearing all black. She rolled her eyes. _How many outfits does he wear a day?_ He walked towards them.

"Paige, you know you're not allowed to play in here. What if your parents caught you?" Jareth said, while kneeling down to Paige's height.

She lowered her eyes down to the floor. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jareth. I promise I won't do it again."

He cocked his head, and raised his right pinkie in front of her. "Pinkie swear?"

Paige nodded, and did the same action. "Pinkie swear."

The hooked pinkies and he kissed her pinkie making her giggle, he then stood up. "Now go get ready for lunch."

Sarah took that moment to follow Paige, so it wouldn't be another awkward moment.

"Not you," Jareth commanded. Sarah froze on the spot. She dared not to turn and face him.

She heard Jareth sigh. "Sarah, turn around."

She winced, and decided to follow the order. She kept her head high, she will not be intimidated.

"I guess Paige forgot to tell you she wasn't allowed in here," he said, inspecting his gloves. Sarah didn't say anything. "I was just coming to find you and… well…"

"Apologise?" Sarah offered.

He nodded. "Yes, that," he said, meeting her gaze.

The corners of Sarah's mouth went up in a knowing smile. "I bet Gavan put you up to this."

Jareth didn't say anything; he just glared at her.

Still smiling, she said, "Well, I'll accept the apology, for Gavan's sake."

"Fine," he sneered, while walking away.

Sarah growled. "Fine!" She yelled and walked out the room.

---------

"I got the answer right, I know I did, but when I opened that door I fell," explained Sarah. "I was falling for a second, but then something stopped me and I felt hands holding me up."

Jacqueline laughed. "Ah, they are the Helping Hands. Annoying, aren't they?"

"What happened next?" asked Paige before taking another bite of her dinner.

She took a sip of her water before speaking. "They asked me if I wanted to go up our down. I hesitated, but then I chose to go down. I landed in an oubliette. Hoggle found me in there and offered to take me out of the labyrinth, I told him no. After some time of pleading with him, I bride him with a bracelet I was wearing on my wrist," she said, giggling.

Jareth just rolled his eyes. Not wanting to a part of the discussion. He knew what happened that day like the back of his hand. He would get amused when Sarah would try and avoid the parts that involved him. But right know he was just pissed off. She was talking about the "little scab". It bored him to tears.

"And then I told him it was a piece of cake. He then set the Cleaners on Hoggle and me," she said. "The Cleaners were so close to killing us," she said a little bit louder, in case the king was listening.

He was listening, and threw Sarah a dirty look. She broke eye contact with him and continued with her story. He just sat back and twirled a crystal around.

After a few minutes, Jareth pushed himself out of his chair and left without a sound.

He walked to his office and flung himself onto his couch. Not even a few minutes to himself, he heard a knock on the door. He groaned and yelled, "Come in!"

He saw Gavan walked in with a disappointed look on his face.

Jareth groaned again. "What?" He snapped.

Gavan shook his head. "You were supposed to apologise."

Frustrated, Jareth threw his hands in the air. "I did, but that infuriating girl had to make it difficult!"

Gavan sighed. "Ok, you need to get your act together before Sarah comes in."

As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Knowing it was Sarah; Jareth went to his desk and put on his glasses ready to work.

---------

Two hours later after non-stop talking the trio decided what to do. Jareth took off his glasses tiredly. "Ok. So tomorrow we'll go to a wizard or gypsy to finalise… this…" He gestured to the book.

Gavan rubbed his face and stood up from his chair. "I better get going before Paige gets angry."

Sarah giggled. "Why?"

He yawned. "I promised her I would tell her a story tonight, because Jacquie is normally in bed at this time," he said and retreated to the door. He bowed his head to Jareth and Sarah. "Good night."

As soon as Gavan left Sarah spoke up. "Do you really think that it's a prophecy?" Her green eyes meeting his miss-matched ones.

"Yes, I do. The supposed myth says _"A book will lead her to a world, but remember words have power." _That entirely gives it away."

Her eyes narrowed down on the book. "But it also says _"The whole of his heart, he pleads." _Oh my God. That probably means I have to marry a complete stranger," she gasped. Her face was pale white.

"Sarah, calm down. I doubt you have to do anything," he told her. "For now," he added, grinning.

Sarah yawned, and stood up. "I'm going to bed now. Is there anything I need for tomorrow?" She asked, while walking to the door.

Jareth looked away thoughtfully, then at Sarah. "Wear pants tomorrow. No dresses."

She nodded and left the room.


	7. The Connection

_Chapter 7 is here. School starts next Tuesday, so the chapters might come a bit slower, but I'll write when I get the chance. Thank-you again to my beta_ L.A Cornelius_, and check out her stories - they're great._

_I dedicate this chapter to my new friends_ A and N.

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth. It belongs to Jim Henson and Co.

**

* * *

**

**The Connection**

Chapter Seven – The Connection

"_A hidden connection is stronger than an obvious one."_

– Heraclitus of Ephesus

---------

As Sarah rolled over, she felt the hot sun on her. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head, hoping to block out the sun. After five minutes of lying there, she got up. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched. She looked out of the window. The whole labyrinth was in her sight. It was so big, she could see everything.

After getting bathed, she got dressed. She remembered Jareth saying that she wasn't allowed to wear a dress. So she chose the clothes she wore when she arrived.

Sarah checked the clock on the bedside table. What could she do for an hour?

---------

"Alright, everybody ready?" Jareth asked as Gavan and Sarah followed him outside the castle gates, and they stopped in front of three horses.

Sarah gulped. "Are we riding horses?" She asked, looking a bit afraid.

"I thought that would be obvious, Sarah," Jareth said, as he mounted himself on a chestnut brown horse. "Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes, but−"

"Well, then get on, and hurry up," he interrupted her, and was impatient to start riding.

Sarah felt Gavan's hand on her shoulder and he whispered in her ear. "Ignore him. He's just a bit snappy today, though, I don't know why." He moved away from her and went to a white horse. That left Sarah with the black one.

After letting the horse know that she wasn't going to hurt him, she climbed up and got herself comfortable.

Jareth rode over to where Sarah and Gavan and their horses were. "Ok, a few rules. Firstly, you cannot ride in front of me. Secondly, do not try to jump any logs or big objects in our way; we don't have time for playing around. And lastly, try to keep up with me, I do not care for slow-pokes," he ordered. Both Sarah and Gavan nodded, and they set off riding.

As they were riding, Sarah was awed by the change in scenery. One minute it was like a desert, then the next it was green like the Amazon Rainforest. Though, she mentally kicked herself for forgetting that things are not what they seem. Sarah found out from Gavan that Jarethwas a professional horse rider. Sarah had lessons when she was twelve, she was a little bit rusty at the start of the ride, but soon go into it.

They finally arrived at their destination. It was a little village, right in the middle of a forest. Sarah could see children playing all around the village. There were little cottages, and a beautiful pond with a waterfall.

Jareth was the first one off his horse and Sarah and Gavan followed after. Jareth motioned them to follow him. They walked out of the village and were in the middle of a forest. They walked for a few minutes before they found themselves standing outside a little cottage.

It was a brown cottage that a lot of flowers in the garden. Sarah guessed that the cottage belongs to a woman. They went up to door and Jareth knocked, and they stepped back from the old door.

"Ah. Just the people I was expecting," a male voice was heard as the door opened.

Sarah was feeling a bit scared not knowing who the person was. She couldn't see who he was because there was little light in the cottage.

The figure stepped out of the door way and into the light outside. Sarah bit her lip when she saw him come out. It was an old man, who could be in his late fifties early sixties if he was in the Above. His hair was a light grey colour that flowed down to his shoulders.

"Nice to see you again, Jareth," he said, smiling at Jareth.

Jareth nodded, and smiled also. "And it's nice to see you again too, Alton."

Alton chuckled. "Well, it has been a century."

Sarah gasped, and then bowed her head in embarrassment when all three men looked at her. As she kept her head down she saw that there were feet not too far away from hers. She lifted her head and was face-to-face with Alton. His eyes were a sparkling blue.

"And you are Sarah," he stated. She bit her lip, and nodded. He broke eye contact with her and stepped back. "Let's go inside."

They followed him into the little cottage. When Sarah stepped through the door way she couldn't believe it. The cottage looked small on the outside but inside it was like a Victorian castle. _Wow_, she thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not what you expected, right?" asked Jareth, smirking.

"No, nothing like I had in mind," she whispered. "How is it so big in here?"

"Magic, very simple magic," he took his hand off her shoulder and joined Alton in the lounge room. "So, Alton, how have you been?"

"Old," he joked. "Actual, Emily and I have spent several years travelling the Underground and Above," he answered as Sarah and Gavan sat down.

Gavan cleared his throat. "Alton, we need your help with something that has happened."

Alton held up his hand. "Wait, let me guess. You need help with something that happened to Sarah, and that something is what you think is a myth or even a prophecy."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "How do you know that?"

Alton smirked. "I know that because, dear girl, I am a wizard who can see into the future. And I can also look into your mind, but I wouldn't do that to you."

"So, Alton, can you help us?" asked Jareth, as he sat Indian style on the chair.

Alton nodded, and clasped his hands together. "Sure. Let's start at the beginning."

Jareth, Sarah and Gavan proceeded to tell him what happened, and also explaining the myth and their theories about it.

"And that's why we are here," Jareth concluded.

Alton nodded his head slowly, and closed his eyes briefly. "Ok, Jareth you were correct about your theory." His eyes flew open and landed on Sarah. "Sarah is prophesied. This prophecy is called _The Connection_ and it's a very rare one that only happens to certain people who fall in love – _real_ love," he explained. "Nobody knows what the _Connection _feels like and that what makes it a rare prophecy."

Sarah couldn't speak. Jareth's theory was true. She was prophesied, she was destined to fall in real love, and it could be with anyone.

There was silence as everyone took in the news.

After a few minutes of silence, Gavan spoke up. "One thing that I don't get is that in the book it said that there was an owl looking over a girl in the above. Would Sarah only be prophesied to the Fae that can transform into owls?"

Alton cocked his head, and thought on the question. He looked over to Jareth who was twirling a crystal ball in his hands. He looked back at Gavan again, and shrugged. "I do not know, Gavan. There are some things that we should not know when it comes to fate or destiny; you have to let it run its course."

Jareth discarded his crystal, yawned and then stood up from the lounge chair. "We have been here for over three hours, and I think it's time to we returned to the castle."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Alton as he got up from the lounge, along with Sarah and Gavan. "It was nice meeting you, Sarah."

She smiled in return as they shook hands. "It was nice meeting you, too."

"Sarah, remember that things are not what they are seem. You'll know when you feel the _Connection_, and it could happen at anytime with anyone." He explained.

He turned to Gavan and said his goodbyes, then turned to Jareth as Gavan walked out with Sarah. He noticed Jareth looking out the window. Alton stared at him, and smirked. Jareth turned as if knowing Alton's eyes were on him.

"What?" Jareth asked, annoyed.

Alton shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing. You should leave now, before Jacquie gets worried about Gavan."

Jareth groaned. "You really need to stay out of people's heads," he snapped, and walked outside to the horses.

"Well, it was really nice to see you again, Jareth."

"Yeah, it was." He gave Alton a pat on the back. "Tell Emily I said hello," he said as he mounted himself on his horse.

"Sure. Have a good trip back," Alton waved goodbye and went back into the cottage.

---------

Gavan flopped down onto his bed, and closed his eyes. He was too tired to remove the covers beneath him. Seconds, minutes, and hours could've passed, he didn't know, he felt pressure on the bed. Knowing it was Jacqueline he turned to face her, with eyes still closed, and felt her hand on his.

"Rough day?" She asked as she laced her fingers in his.

He sighed. "Long day," he answered. He moved his free hand to rub her stomach. "Is Paige in bed?"

"Yes. Jareth put her down to bed, knowing that we're both tired."

As Gavan continued to rub her stomach, he opened his eyes and looked up at Jacqueline. "Cillian," he said simply.*

"What?" Jacqueline asked, opening her eyes slightly.

"Cillian, a name for the baby. I saw it in a baby book, in the library a few days ago. I can't believe I forgot," he said as he sat up.

Jacqueline looked away as she contemplated. "Cillian," she tested the name on her lips. She looked back at Gavan. "Alright, it sounds good." She smiled.

Gavan smiled also and leaned in to kiss peck her lips. "It's late, you should go to sleep."

Jacqueline leaned into his embrace. "Only if you come with me," she replied against his chest.

Gavan laughed with his wife as they snuggled in the bed.

* * *

*Cillian is pronounced _Kil_**-**lian, named after the handsome actor Cillian Murphy.


	8. Blooming Roses

_I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait. Normally, I would have a chapter done about 2-3 weeks after writing the previous chapter, but while writing this one I had MAJOR writer's block. I had school, I was sick for one full week, and my computer stopped working for a day. As I told you in the previous chapter, updates might come more slowly. But on the plus side, this is a long chapter - over 3000 words and 9 pages long. I thank everyone who has reviewed alerted and favoured this story, it makes me happy that you like it. Also, PLEASE READ the author's note down the bottom._

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters. I do own the plot and original characters.

**

* * *

**

**The Connection**

Chapter Eight – Blooming Roses

_It's amazing how quickly nature consumes human places after we turn our backs on them. Life is a hungry thing._

– Scott Westerfeld

---------

Weeks have passed, and Sarah has gotten no where of figuring out who she is connected to. She has met over a dozen Fae men, and nothing happened – no sparks, fireworks, or funny feelings in the stomach. Alton told her that no one knows what it feels like, but she will once it happens – whenever that is.

Knowing that she is prophesied came as a big surprise to her. Why did it happen to her? Fate? Destiny? Nobody knows. She felt pressured and stressed, like it was important to find a man really fast. Sarah wanted to find love in her own time.

The day after Sarah returned from Alton's, she went into the Labyrinth to find her friends. She told them about the prophecy. It was more of a shock for them than it was to Sarah. Hoggle asked a lot of questions regarding the prophecy, and she did her best to answer them.

Things got hectic in the castle. Jacqueline was very hormonal with mood-swings, and had really weird food cravings that had Gavan going mad. Jareth had ordered all of the goblins to be extra careful when near Jacquie, especially when she was a month away from her due date.

Jareth has been rather busy. He has been reluctantly helping Sarah with her prophecy. He had taken her too many kingdoms and balls. And they would always return to the castle with no partner for Sarah. She would talk to any Fae man that came up to her, and that left Jareth alone and bored.

---------

"So, Paige, are you excited to be a big sister?" asked Sarah, as she and Paige were sitting under a tree.

Paige nodded excitingly. "Yes, I am. I can't wait. I will have someone else to play with besides the stinky goblins."

Sarah smiled at her excitement. When Toby was born she wasn't excited as Paige but instead she was angry, she now regrets that.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Sarah?" questioned Paige, as she crossed her legs and faced Sarah.

"Yes," she answered. "I do. I only have a little brother, named Toby," Sarah said as she stretched out her legs in front of her.

"Cool. How old is he?"

"Well," she shrugged. "In the Aboveground he would be three years old," she sighed deeply. God, she missed him, her dad and stepmother.

Paige frowned. "Do you miss him?"

Sarah silently nodded.

"Don't worry, Sarah. You'll see your family soon," Paige said, and tried to cheer her up.

She smiled politely back, and looked around her surroundings. Upon doing this, she found Gavan walking toward them.

"Daddy!" Paige exclaimed, and ran into his arms.

Gavan picked his daughter up and kissed her forehead. He looked over to Sarah who was looking at the ground.

He cleared his throat. "Sarah, I just came out here to tell you that there is a storm heading this way, we should get inside."

Sarah just nodded and walked back into the castle with Gavan and Paige, forgetting about her troubles, and hoped for the best.

---------

Thunder and rain could be heard from inside the study. Gavan walked to the open window and closed it. He had an open envelope in his hands, knowing completely what it was.

"Just a reminder, Sire, in two weeks time is the wedding of King Louis and Queen Miranda's son of the Elvin Kingdom."

Jareth's head shot up at the announcement. _Damn, I totally forgot_. He mentally slapped his head. He groaned very loudly.

Gavan looked over at his long time best friend, and sighed. "Please don't tell me you forgot?"

"I'm sorry, Gavan. I have been swamped in work ever since Sarah has gotten here and attending a wedding is the last thing that I need on my mind," he complained.

"Well, it's in two weeks, and you have to go anyway 'cause you're invited," replied Gavan, as he relaxed in his chair.

"Maybe," breathed Jareth. Again, thunder outside crackled.

"Oh!" Gavan started, excitingly. "And here's a thought, maybe you can take Sarah with you…" He let the suggestion fill the room.

Jareth just glared at him through his glasses. "That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard," he snapped.

Gavan's hands went up in defence. "It's just a suggestion, Jareth. She wouldn't have to be around you the whole time, and this could be another place where she could meet someone. Consider it?"

"Maybe," he sighed heavily before he looked down at the papers in front of him. "Now if you don't mind I have a lot work to do."

---------

Sarah walked through the castle, with no plan of going anywhere specific. Walking up the Throne room stairs, she went through the familiar arch-way to a room full of confusion. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before walking in the room.

She walked in all sorts of directions; left, right, up, and down. Sarah was starting to get dizzy, so she stopped and raised her hands to her head. Suddenly, she could hear a soft sound coming from above. She bit her lip as she was trying to deicide to whether investigate it.

Her curiosity got ahead of her, and before she knew it she was walking up the stairs. Sarah found herself in front of a door. She could hear the sound more clearly; it was someone playing a beautiful piece of music. She didn't know who was playing but she wanted to find out.

She approached the old door and jiggled the knob, thankfully it didn't make a sound like most old door knobs do. Sarah opened the door slightly, and her mouth dropped open. She pushed the door wide open and it revealed a beautiful garden. There were so many small trees and flowers. Who could've planted it in a castle? Maybe it was an illusion. She still could hear the music as she walked through the garden. She followed the music, it sounded like someone was playing the piano.

She soon found herself in a very small part of the garden. The music was louder than before. And she followed.

Sarah finally came in contact with the music. Her curiosity suddenly turned into shock. The person who was playing the beautiful music was no other than the Goblin King himself. Her shock died away when she set her mind on the music. Wanting to get closer, she slowly stepped forward only stopping a few feet from Jareth and the piano.

She didn't know how long she stood there for, she was so compelled by the music she almost didn't hear the rumble of thunder outside of the castle. It pulled her out of her daze and she noticed that Jareth stopped playing. He stood up turned around and looked Sarah in the eyes.

"You didn't have to stop, it was… beautiful," said Sarah, softly.

He crossed his arms in front of him as he stood up. "Why are you up here, Sarah?"

"Well… I," she looked down at her feet, nervously.

Jareth shook his head, his blonde locks moving from side to side. "Hurry up. I don't have all night," he said, impatiently.

"I don't know!" Sarah blurted out. She took a breath and spoke again. "I was bored, so I decided to walk around the castle, having no plans on going anywhere. I entered the Escher room and I heard music," she explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "Right. Your curiosity always gets ahead of you."

Sarah crossed her arms in front of her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Jareth just merely smirked. "Never mind."

"Fine, don't tell me, but can you at least tell me how you learned to play the piano like that?" She smiled slightly, and clasped her hands together.

He cocked his head to the right. "When I was growing up, I had to study a lot to become king, of course," he explained. "My mother was very persistent that I learn an instrument. I chose the piano because it looked the most complicated," he laughed.

Sarah pursed her lips together. "So, how many years ago was that?"

"Around about three centuries, give or take," he answered, causally.

_Wow, he would be over three hundred years old. _Sarah was stunned by how old he was. "Are you really that old?"

Jareth pretended to be hurt. "I'm not that old. Compared to most Fae men I'm pretty young."

Sarah just giggled. She looked around her, and still couldn't believe how a garden could fit in a castle.

"It's so beautiful in here," she commented as she explored around the small part of the big garden.

"Yeah, it is," Jareth agreed, his eyes following Sarah around the garden. She stopped in front of some blooming roses.

Sarah took her time and examined all the different types of flowers. She turned to Jareth and asked, "Who planted all of this in here?"

"My mother and Gavan's mother did," he replied automatically. He suddenly grinned as if remembering a memory and Sarah gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

He just shook his head, still grinning. "It's just that they had all this power they could use to make the garden, but instead they decided to plant them with their bare hands."

"That must have taken weeks," she stated, moving back near the piano. She traced the small carvings. Her hands travelled down to the white keys of the musical instrument. She pressed down a few keys, as if testing it.

"Do you know how to play?" Jareth asked as he sat down on the piano chair.

"No," answered Sarah, and looked up at Jareth. "But I do want to learn."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right," he said. "Why would you want to do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "I want to try something new, I guess."

When he did not reply, she spoke again. "Can you teach me?"

Jareth looked away as he thought about. Sarah thought he was going to say no and probably say that he has better things to do than teach some silly girl how to play the piano.

"Ok, I'll teach you," he finally said after a few minutes. "But you have to know that I'm a strict teacher. So you may see some anger. Do you agree?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Jareth schooled his face and sat straight in the piano chair. "Ok. The first thing to learn is posture…"

---------

Throughout the lessons Sarah found out that Jareth was very impatient. Although, he was a surprisingly good teacher, he was pretty tough and got angry easily. On the other hand, the lessons were good. He taught her how to sit right and which keys to use. The lessons would go for a good hour, and after they would just sit, relax and talk about things that were completely off topic.

And Sarah was a very quick study. She did have her mistakes, and that made Jareth very ticked off. Her temper was something that he couldn't control; she would get easily pissed off if she made an error.

As the lessons happened twice a week, Sarah and Jareth had gotten closer. The talks that they had were about everything. They didn't have to sneak off in the middle of the night, Gavan and Jacqueline knew about the lessons, and they were quite relieved that Jareth and Sarah have set aside their differences.

---------

It was a good day to go outside. The sun was shining down on the Labyrinth, goblins and other creatures walked happily through the city. It was a beautiful day just to go outside and relax, to forget about everything, and just think about nothing.

Jacqueline and Sarah were on their way down to the city. Not shopping, but just walking around - no, strolling is more like it.

There was a small breeze of wind as they swept through the small streets of the city; it blew Jacqueline's auburn hair slightly off her shoulders as they turned the corner.

"You want to have lunch?" Jacquie asked.

Sarah looked over to Jacqueline. "Yeah, sure," she replied, distractingly.

They entered a small restaurant, filled with different types of creatures. Jacqueline led Sarah to a table near the back.

A goblin arrived at their table and gave them menus, and said he'll be right back.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Ah… Jacqueline. Is there any _real_ food here?" She asked as she pondered on the menu, looking a bit disgusted.

"Of course. In the Underground we have the same food as the Above, we just call them different names," Jacqueline replied, looking at her own menu.

"Alright. What do they call pasta here?" Sarah asked, looking at Jacqueline.

"Pasta," she repeated. "That is called Teb Passa."*

Sarah made a sour face. "Ok, I'll have that."

The goblin waiter came back, and Jacqueline and Sarah ordered the Teb Passa.

Sarah looked around the small, crowded restaurant. "I never knew that Underground citizens would like Aboveground food," she said, wonder upon her face.

A laugh came from Jacqueline's mouth. "Well just imagine you're in a restaurant in your world," she said, but immediately regretted it when she saw a frown on her friends face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sarah."

She shook her head. "No, it's ok, really."

Jacqueline felt sympathy towards Sarah. "I'm really sorry, Sarah. I know that you have been homesick for a while."

"Yeah, I have," sighed Sarah. "But I have to suck it. It could be days, months, or even years till I fulfil the prophecy."

Jacqueline was about to reply, but the goblin waiter came back with their food.

They ate in a respectable and comfortable silence. After they finished their meals, they went back to strolling around the city.

"How big is the Goblin City?" Sarah asked, running a hand through her dark hair as her green emerald eyes searched the city.

Jacqueline shrugged. "Well, the Goblin Kingdom is the third largest kingdom in the Underground, but the Goblin City isn't that big," she explained as she and Sarah made their way through the city.

Sarah nodded. "So, how many citizens do you think live the in the kingdom? Excluding the Jareth and the rest of them in the castle," she asked.

Jacqueline stopped and put her hand to her stomach, and felt her baby kick, and answered Sarah anyway. "I'm not sure; it's probably around a couple hundred thousand, if you include all of the creatures."

Sarah noticed that Jacqueline covered her hand over her stomach. "Is the little guy ok in there?"

"Yeah," replied Jacqueline. "I think he didn't like the pasta," she joked.

"Maybe we should head back to the castle," suggested Sarah.

Jacqueline agreed, and they headed towards the castle.

---------

After dinner, Jacqueline and Gavan went to bed along with Paige, and that left with Jareth and Sarah.

Jareth relaxed in his chair, and drank the last of his wine. He saw Sarah just sitting and staring into space. What could she be thinking about?

He cleared his throat. She did not move an inch.

"Sarah," he almost shouted.

"What?" she turned to look at him.

"You seem far away. Is there something on your mind?"

A frown appeared on her face. "Oh. I'm ok, just thinking about nothing, really," she said. Jareth didn't quite believe her, but he wouldn't press her about it.

"Well," he said, slowly. "If you're thinking about nothing, would you like to do something?"

Sarah's eyebrow rose faintly. "Like what?" she asked him, curiously.

Jareth stood up and walked to Sarah's chair. He held out a leather-gloved hand. "Perhaps a moon-light walk in the Labyrinth?" He teased, lightly.

She chewed on her lower lip. Jareth could see she was debating with herself. He was not surprise by her hesitance. He saw her glance at his hand, then at him. She stood up and hesitantly took the offered hand.

"Sure."

Moments later they appeared in the Hedge Maze. Jareth created light by pulling a crystal ball out of the air, it produced a bright light. He then placed it on the ground in front of him and took a step back, the crystal followed.

Sarah sneezed. "Why glitter?" she asked, as she wiped off the glitter that appeared on her.

Jareth ignored her question, and walked through the maze, the crystal rolled on the ground a few paces in front of him. He heard Sarah walking behind him.

They walked in silence, they only noise that could be heard was the noise of the outdoors. Minutes later they came across some stone seats and sat down.

"I never knew that the night sky could be so… beautiful down here," Sarah said softly, after a long silence.

"Hmm," murmured Jareth.

"You know," she continued. "My father and I would always go star gazing when I was younger," she said, remembering a memory.

"Do you still do it?" he paused. "I mean, before you arrived here."

She sighed, and looked down at her feet. "Not anymore. We stopped after my parents got divorced," she said in a way that she didn't want to talk about it.

Jareth's mouth shifted into an O shape.

"What was your family like?" she asked, randomly, after a long pause.

Jareth was startled by the question, but answered anyway. "A little bit worse than yours," he chuckled. "No… Actually, I have a brother and a sister, they're twins."

"Really?" Her eyes widened as she asked him.

He nodded.

She smiled at him. "What are their names?"

"Garret, he's older, and Tatum, she is younger by ten minutes," answered Jareth.

"And you're obviously older than them, since you're king," she said.

Jareth nodded.

"What about your parents?" she asked Jareth, and looked at him.

He shrugged, and looked ahead of him. "Parents are parents. But mine were royalty, so I had to live up to the expectations of my father and set a good example."

Sarah looked down at the ground. "Was it hard growing up knowing that one day you were going to rule over a kingdom?"

"No," he answered. He looked over to Sarah. "I watched my father to it for years and thought that I would do ok."

Silence passed through the night sky. Sarah watched the stars as they glistened, while Jareth was playing with a crystal ball. He suddenly threw the ball in the air and it vanished.

Jareth cleared his throat and got Sarah's attention.

"Sarah, in about two week's time there is a wedding I have to attend to in the Elvin Kingdom. Gavan and I got to talking last night and he suggested I take you with me," he said.

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed.

"The prophecy," he replied, coolly. "So, you want to come?"

Sarah sighed. Jareth gave her a moment to think about it.

"I'll come. It'll give me something to do, instead of being in the castle for so long," she joked.

Jareth stood up, and Sarah followed after. He held out his gloved hand once again, she took it, and the couple vanished.

* * *

*Teb Passa - I made it up... it's lame, I know.

Please **READ** this. This is the last chance to suggest names for Gavan and Jacqueline's baby boy. So, if you have any - message me.

You _cannot _choose the following names: Morgan, Owen, Kenneth and Cillian.

After I have seen the names you have chosen I will decide which one I like best.

Thank-you.


	9. Spinning Around

_Hey readers. Chapter 9 is here. Sorry for the long wait. I have chosen 8 names. 5 from you readers and 3 from my sister that she suggested. I've made a poll on my profile where you can vote for which one you like the best. __I liked writing this chapter. It's slightly funny, I think. _Also be on the lookout for a new one-shot that I wrote. It'll probably be ready in the next 2 weeks. I'll give you a little insight. "Many years later after the whole Labyrinth incident, on a starry night, a little baby boy is born. His parents are having a little bit of trouble naming him."

_I would like to say thank-you to all of you readers who have read, alerted, favoured and reviewed this story. For the previous chapter I got 18 reviews! Thank you so much. The names that you have suggested, I really do appreciate it. If you have any suggestions or questions of your own regarding the story you're welcome to message me. Don't forget to poll your favourite name on my profile._

_Have fun._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. I do own the plot and original characters.

* * *

**The Connection**

Chapter Nine – Spinning Around

---------

Jacqueline shifted slightly as she lay on the bed. She shifted again, and roughly pushed the blanket off her body. Gavan stirred next her, and awoke.

"Jacquie, what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Everything," she whimpered. "One minute I'm cold, and then the next I'm hot, and I can't get damn comfortable."

Gavan instantly felt sympathy for her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and his other arm around her swollen stomach. He smiled when his unborn son kicked his arm. He felt Jacqueline breath lightly against his neck.

"I wish there was something I could do," he said, rocking her from side to side.

"Yeah, right," she sarcastically bit back, but Gavan knew it was the hormones.

"You weren't this moody when you were carrying Paige," he said, and snuggled a bit closer.

Jacqueline sighed. "I know I've been off my head over the passed couple of weeks," she paused. "We still don't have a name, Gavan. Our little boy is coming soon," she continued, and frowned.

He kissed her temple. "Don't worry, we'll think of one when the time comes, but hopefully not like the way we thought of Paige's name," he chuckled.

Jacqueline laughed with him; her eyes were filled with amusement as she reminisced.

_It was a very hot day in the Underground. The castle was a jungle, goblins were flying off things, and making mess every where._

_In the library, Jacqueline and Gavan could be seen sitting on the floor, between them, a little baby girl laid in a bassinet._

"_Tiffany?" offered Gavan, looking at his beautiful daughter._

_His wife shook her head. "No. She doesn't look like a Tiffany."_

_He sighed heavily. Their baby girl was only about a week old and they still haven't picked out a name for her yet._

"_Gavan, this is hopeless," complained Jacqueline, and she raised her hands to her face. "She's going to be nameless forever," she was on the verge of tears._

_Gavan appeared at her side in an instant, and held her from behind._

"_Don't worry, Jacquie, these things take time," he whispered. "How about you take a rest? Relax… maybe you'll think of a name out of the blue, or you could take a bath," he suggested, and kissed her cheek._

_Jacqueline turned her head, and caught his lips with hers. "A bath sounds really good right now," she said as the kiss ended, and smirked, deviously._

_Gavan raised an eyebrow. "I think you're right," he grinned, looking at her lips, and leaned in closer._

_----  
_

_Nightfall came and Jacqueline was getting stressed. She had searched many baby name books from the library before giving up._

_She collapsed on the bed that she and Gavan shared. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired._

_The door opened and Gavan walked in with a crying baby girl in his arms._

"_Jacqueline, I believe someone is hungry," he said, and placed the little girl in his wife's arms __and she respectfully covered herself to breast feed the baby._

"_I have finally given up, Gavan," said Jacqueline, wincing a bit._

"_What did you give up on?" he asked from the bathroom._

"_Names," she called out._

_Gavan came back in the room wearing his sleeping attire, and relaxed in a chair opposite the bed._

"_Naming her is impossible, we can't think of anything, and we've searched through hundreds of baby books," she continued, still holding the baby to her chest._

"_Well," said Gavan. "I have a name that you might like."_

"_And?"_

_He looked at his daughter and then to his wife. "Paige."_

_At that moment, Jacqueline finished feeding the baby, and her eyes went wide, and she smiled._

"_Oh my God, Gavan, that is so beautiful," she said, still smiling widely. "Oh, how did you think of it?"_

"_I was in the library and I was reading something for Jareth. A goblin walked in and searched for a book, but as soon as he picked the book… he tore out the pages of the book, and I thought that 'page' can be a name._

"_So I immediately went searching for a baby book and found the name 'Paige' spelt P-A-I-G-E," he said, and his face flushed._

_Moments later Jacqueline burst into laughter. Her face was beetroot red and tears were forming. Gavan, though, was sitting on the bed, embarrassed. _

"_Oh, Gavan," she breathed as her laughed subsided. She stood up and placed her daughter in her crib. She then walked to her husband and sat on his lap. "Paige is a perfect name," she pecked his lips._

"_Really?" he asked, looking into Jacqueline's eyes._

_She nodded. "Really," she confirmed._

_Gavan smiled, and kissed his wife soundly._

_They stayed in that position for a few minutes before moving to the front of the bed. They settled in and cuddled each other._

"_Jacqueline?"_

"_Hmm," she murmured._

"_Let's not tell anyone about… tonight, ok?"_

_Jacqueline giggled. "Ok."_

She was still smiling as the flashback finished. "Yes, definitely not that way," she agreed.

"Now, about you try and get some sleep, ok?" he asked her, closing his eyes.

Jacqueline nodded; she closed her eyes, and the darkness took over.

---------

Sarah was on her way to garden, for her piano lesson with Jareth. She was almost at the Throne Room when a little goblin appeared and walked towards her.

"Are you S-Sarah?" he stuttered, his voice was boyish-like. Sarah probably thought that he was only a teenager if goblins were in human ages.

"Yes," she answered as she looked down at him.

He sighed of relief. "The king wanted me to find you and tell you to meet him in the ballroom."

Sarah nodded. "Did he say why?"

"No," he replied, and shook his head.

"May I ask you what your name is?"

He nodded, and stood tall. "My name is Gotm, miss," he went down into a bow.

She smiled, and thought that he was cute. "Well, Gotm, do you know where the ballroom is?"

---------

He paced across the ballroom floor. Right now Sarah should be on her way to meet him. He did not say to Gotm why he chose to go to the ballroom, and he knew that Sarah's curiosity would take over and ask the goblin anyway. She didn't know that he was replacing the piano lesson for a dance lesson.

Jareth spent the next couple minutes pacing. Suddenly the doors opened and revealed both Sarah and Gotm.

"You're late," he said. He looked at the little goblin behind Sarah. "You may go, Gotm."

"He's so cute," Sarah cooed as Gotm left the room.

Jareth gave her a weird look, and shook his head.

"Now," he started. "You're probably why we are here and not in the garden with the piano. As you know, the wedding is next week and in the Underground it's a custom that everyone who is at a wedding is to dance." With his arm he presented the ballroom. "And that is why we are in the ballroom."

"I _have_ to dance?" she asked him, her voice rose.

He nodded, and grinned when Sarah groaned. _This is going to be so much fun._

"I… I'm not a very good d-dancer…" she stuttered.

Jareth strode towards her. "Well, that's what I'm here for," he said slowly.

Sarah gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

Jareth held out his right gloved hand, waiting for Sarah to accept it. And she did, though timidly.

"Have you ever danced before?" He asked, stepping closer, and put his left hand on her waist. He felt her flinch, but ignored it.

She kept her eyes on Jareth's white shirt. "Yes, I have. But as I told you, I'm not good."

"Alright," he said, looking down at her. "We'll take this in baby steps. Put you right hand on my shoulder and step forward so that there is no air between us."

"What!?" She yelled.

He stepped back a few paces. "Sarah, you're not ten years old. You're eighteen, an adult, so start acting like it," he snapped.

Sarah closed her eyes, and collected herself. When she opened her eyes, Jareth was standing two feet in front of her.

"Are you ready now?"

She nodded.

Jareth held out his hand again, and when she took it, he stepped forward and repeated his actions from a few minutes ago.

"Now, I assume you know what a waltz is, correct?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Ok," he said, lightly. "We'll start with a normal waltz."

Jareth instructed her to the steps slowly. After a while Sarah soon got the steps down. What surprised him the most is that Sarah was a very good dancer, although she denies it, but the way she moved against him was torture.

"This looks and feels familiar," she said quietly as they danced around the room.

Jareth smirked. "I'm sure it does," he replied.

"Have I done this before? I mean, have I danced with you before?" she asked him, feeling slightly dazed and dizzy from spinning around.

He shrugged. "I don't know, have you?"

Sarah closed her eyes. "I feel like I have," she replied, and she opened her eyes. "Like in a dream," she stated.

After going over the waltz a few more times, they stopped.

"Ok," Jareth said after he sat down on a chair. "What are you _not_ going to do?"

"Look at the ground," Sarah replied, also sitting on a chair in front of him.

"There is one more thing I have to say," he told Sarah. "You have to dance with your escort before you can dance with anyone else."

"Alright," she nodded, and relaxed in her chair. "Anything else?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, that's it. You can go soak your feet now," he joked.

Sarah laughed as she walked to the ballroom doors.

As soon as she left, Jareth sunk in his chair, feeling exhausted.

---------

A week passed quickly, and it had been a busy week for both Jareth and Sarah. About two more dance lessons, and Sarah was ready for the wedding. Jareth also explained to her that royal weddings go much longer than normal weddings.

During the week, Sarah and Jacqueline went shopping for dresses that Sarah could wear. Sarah finally chose one that was both nice and appropriate.

---------

The night before the wedding came and Sarah couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and turning. She tried counting sheep and reading, but it wouldn't work.

She sighed heavily and sat against the headboard, and closed her eyes.

Sarah stayed like that for five minutes, and she was still wide awake.

A loud groan came from her throat. How could she get to sleep?

Sarah's eyes widened. She could go for a walk.

Sneaking out of bed was no problem, but sneaking around the castle at midnight was frightening. Sarah hadn't been through the castle all by herself at night before.

She walked towards the Throne Room. Slightly opened the door and peaked through, only to see that it was empty. _Where are all the goblins?_ She thought.

All of a sudden, just as she closed the door, she saw and felt a figure moved passed her.

She gasped, feeling frightened.

"Sarah?" a familiar voice asked.

She sighed of relief, knowing who it was. "Gavan? What are you doing here?"

"The question is; what are _you _doing, in the middle of a corridor, in the middle of the night?" he asked back, suspiciously.

Sarah laughed nervously. "I was… sleep walking," she replied, and hoped that Gavan would believe her.

She could just see his head shake in the dark. "Nice try," he replied, a smirk appeared on his face, and held out his hand. "Well, I was about to go to the kitchen, want to come?"

---------

"Why are we in here anyway?" Sarah asked Gavan as she sat down on a chair.

Gavan opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a jar of pickles and a tub of ice-cream.

"Jacquie woke up to tell me that she had a craving for pickles and ice-cream…" he said, and shuddered.

She laughed. "I remember when my stepmother was like that. She had all sorts of cravings."

He reached the counter and started scoop out the ice-cream. "Well, Jacquie is no different. Though she wasn't as moody when she was carrying Paige," he replied, and dug out five pickles from the jar.

"How were your dance lessons with Jareth?" he asked, and joined Sarah at the small table.

Sarah was silent for a long time. Gavan saw her features change upon her face. He could tell she didn't know how to answer.

"The lessons were… nerve racking," she replied finally. "There I am dancing with a king – who by the way is a professional dancer – and all I do is step on his toes."

Gavan chuckled, and stood, with the bowl of ice-cream and pickles. Sarah followed suit, and they made their ways to their bedrooms.

"Are you excited to go to the wedding tomorrow?" Gavan suddenly asked as they made their way through the empty halls.

"Yes and no," she replied. Gavan gave her a confused look. "Yes, I'm excited to go to the wedding, and no, I'm not excited, because I have to dance," she explained.

The rest of the walk was in silence. They soon reached Sarah's room.

"I hope you have a good time tomorrow," said Gavan as he walked Sarah to her door.

"Good night," she said, and closed the door.

Gavan walked quietly to his bedroom that he shared with his wife and daughter.

He opened the door to Paige's room and smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully. He then closed the door and walked through the seating area and opened double doors to his room.

As the doors opened he expected his wife to sitting against the headboard reading like she had done before he left, but as he walked in, she was on the couch, gazing into the fireplace, stroking her swollen belly.

He joined her, and handed the bowl to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked before she took a spoon full of ice-cream.

"I found Sarah on my way to the kitchen, we talked for a few minutes," he replied, grabbing on of Jacqueline's feet and started rubbing it.

Her head rolled back, and she moaned with a mouth full of ice-cream and pickles. Gavan chuckled.

"Yeah, I was talking to Sarah earlier today, she didn't sound excited about going to the wedding," she added.

Gavan released her foot and worked on the other one. "She is excited; she just isn't looking forward to the dancing."

"But other than that, Sarah is going to look great," she told her husband. "Her dress is really beautiful. And I bet Jareth will not take his eyes off her when he sees her."

When she finished her bowl of pickles and ice-cream, Jacqueline leaned into Gavan's embrace.

"Why do you think that?" Gavan asked as he snuggled his wife.

She turned slightly to face him. "Because he loves her." At Gavan's surprised face, she answered his unasked question. "I've seen the way he looks at her; it's the same way I look at you, because I love you."

A few minutes later, Gavan and Jacqueline were in bed, cuddling each other, and both had smiles upon their faces.


	10. Breathless Part One

_I'm so sorry for letting you all wait for this chapter. School had gotten in the way. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers. This chapter is part one of two. This chapter is exactly 2000 words long which is what I had intended it to be. _

_I have planned out how the story will go on from now, the hard part is actually writing it. Also, __I have recently started a short story called A Gallery of Reality, if you haven't already, check it out._

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. I do own the plot and original characters.

* * *

**The Connection**

Chapter Ten – Breathless (Part One)

---------

It was the longest day Sarah had ever experienced. There was a lot of waiting around before she and Jareth could leave the castle. The goblins were creating chaos. And by the look of it − it nearly made Jareth want to dunk himself in the bog.

As she sat in the carriage, with the Goblin King lounging on the other side, and who was looking bored as hell, she stared out of the window looking her surroundings. Why did they have to travel by carriage? Jareth said to her it would be an experience to see how the Underground looked. She suddenly felt her eye lids dropping and right before she knew it, she was asleep.

---------

Sarah felt something soft under her head. She turned her head, and _almost _screamed when she felt leather material rub against her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Oh God, oh God_,she repeated in her head. How was she going to get herself out of this?

_Just breathe, and get up slowly, _she mentally told herself.

She pulled herself up very slowly and scooted to the free space of the carriage seat. She covered her face with her hands. How could she be so stupid falling asleep in the lap of the Goblin King?!

She pushed herself against the carriage wall so close that is was hurting her side; her pain didn't matter at the moment as she was so mortified of what she had woken up against.

Sarah decided she was not going to think about, and looked out the window.

---------

Unbeknownst to Sarah, Jareth had been awake for awhile before she awoke. He had purposely moved positions so when Sarah fell into a deep sleep she would slowly fall into his lap. And when her head fell, his whole body shook.

Jareth hadn't slept so well in years. Sarah had a great effect on him; having her against his body was like he was on cloud nine. He suddenly wished that she was not prophesied, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with her.

He didn't know how long he'd stayed awake for, but time must've passed quickly as of right now Sarah was already starting to wake.

Jareth quickly shut his eyes, and tried even his breathe as he felt her move her head. _Oh shit_, he swallowed hard. Her touch sent him crazy, but he had to act calm.

Moments had passed, and she was free from his lap. It seemed that she moved too quickly, probably terrified of waking up in the lap of the Goblin King.

Now, the question is how to wake up and pretend that nothing happened?

He tossed around the idea of just moving every so moments then waking up, but then he thought he might have a little fun with the current situation.

He sighed loudly, and then turned over with his face pointing in Sarah's direction. He inwardly smirked. Next stage of fun is to be played out.

He again sighed loudly, only this time it was more of a moan. The inside of his body was shaking with laughter.

Jareth rolled over once again. He decided to surprise and scare Sarah. So he did…

"_Saraaaah_," he moaned. He heard her gasped and he did it again. _"Oh, Saraaaah._"

"You stupid, disgusting pig!" came the screech from Sarah, who now was on the other side of the carriage with her arms crossed and was fuming.

He was laughing non-stop as he sat up. It took time to calm down, but he was still chucking as Sarah was yelling at him.

"It's not funny!" she shouted angrily. "God, Jareth, you are really disgusting."

At the mention of his name coming from her lips, he stopped laughing. His face went stone; he was intently staring at her, and his mouth was ajar.

"What?" Sarah asked.

It took Jareth a few minutes to register what had actually happened.

"You…" he paused. "You said my name," he eventually said.

Confusion was written over Sarah's face. "Yeah. So… it is your name."

"You've never called me by my name before, you know," he replied as he stood up.

Sarah went silent. She dropped her head a fraction as if she was thinking.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped abruptly. Jareth looked out of the window and saw they were outside the gates of the Elvin Kingdom.

The door of the carriage opened and a goblin appeared.

"Sire, we have arrived," the goblin told the king. "I've already transported your possessions to your rooms, and you will be traversed to the front castle doors by a carriage that has been provided by the king."

"Oh, yes. Thank-you, Dert," replied Jareth, slightly dazed. Dert disappeared, and Jareth moved towards the door of the carriage, then turned to Sarah and motioned with his hand to go before he did.

As she moved passed him, he closed his eyes and silently prayed for the night to go by quickly.

---------

Jacqueline moved slightly, once again. She couldn't seem to get comfortable. Her unborn son kept kicking and moving inside the womb. What could be his problem?

She sighed, and returned to her novel. Sarah had recently requested some 'wonderful' books that would interest Jacqueline. And of course, she was right. Jacquie's head was buried in books for the passed week and a half. She could not put them down. So far her favourite was _Pride and Prejudice_. She liked how the story flowed together and the romance between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy.

Sarah also recommended her to read Shakespeare's work, saying it was the best thing that could ever happen to the world of literature.

"Hey, Jacquie," a voice came from behind. Jacqueline turned around to see her husband walking towards her. "How are you feeling?"

She just shrugged. "I'm ok. He keeps on moving around. I think he might be ready in a day or two," she replied, and returned to her book.

"I just got word from Jareth that he and Sarah have safely arrived at the castle," Gavan said.

Jacquie nodded slowly as she moved her book closer to her face, she heard Gavan chuckle as he walked away.

---------

The castle was absolutely gorgeous. Sarah had never seen anything like it before. The very point of the castle was very high up and sparkled from the sun. As the carriage was getting closer she noticed that the castle was a very nice light green with a tinge of blue.

It was a very quiet and tense ride up to the castle. The very immature Goblin King played a disgusting trick on Sarah causing tension between them.

They arrived at the castle's front stairs. Jareth got up and opened the doors, held the open for Sarah, she met his eyes as she stood and walked out of the carriage, then Jareth closed the door and stepped out.

"So beautiful," she whispered, looking up at the castle.

"You think? It's alright. I've seen better," Jareth said, walking up the stairs.

Sarah glared at him. "It's better than your excuse for a castle," she mumbled as she followed him.

Two minutes of walking around and Sarah was sure she was lost. She did not talk to Jareth but he seemed to know his way around. Finally they came to a set of double doors.

"Stand back," warned Jareth. She moved a few paces back as the double doors opened by themselves. Behind the doors was a beautiful room. It looked like a very expensive hotel room.

Jareth strode in the room, and spread out his arms. "This is our room for the night. Your door is to your left, while mine is on your right."

Relieved that there were two rooms, Sarah picked up her bags that were placed in the middle of the room and headed to her room. It was as beautiful as the seating area. She went over to the window and stroked the curtains that were soft, red velvet.

"Sarah, we do not have time to dawdle. Come on," Jareth said, impatiently, waiting and the door.

She followed Jareth out of the room, almost running to keep up. "Uh… where are we going?"

"We're going to get a late lunch," he said.

Moments later they arrived in a kitchen with mountains of food laid before them, everything from fruit to mouth-watering steak that were in front of them.

"Wow! You call this a late lunch?" Sarah said and laughed.

"Dig in. Although do be quick, the wedding starts at three-thirty. We're already late as it is," Jareth said as he found a plate for him and Sarah.

They spent about twenty minutes eating lunch, and then they set off back to their room to get ready. Sarah didn't know how or when, but once they arrived at their room, there were maids waiting in her room. Jareth told her that the maids would help her with hair and make-up, and her dress.

---------

As Jareth got ready, he wondered what Sarah's dress would look like. She and Jacqueline were very secretive about it and would not let anyone see it. Sarah would look pale in her dress as she hadn't been out of the castle for days.

Jareth walked to the mirror and adjusted his jacket. He went a little overboard in details as there were blue sequences covering the top half of his jacket. He was dressed like had done in the past, like that time in the ball… his thoughts were cut-off when he heard the door creak. He looked in the mirror and saw Sarah standing there looking…

He turned around slowly, mouth suddenly dry. There were honestly no words to describe how she looked. She was wearing a strapless maroon gown. Its bust was embedded with white sequences. Sarah's hair was up in a lose bun, and locks of hair were scaled around her face. Her lips were a dark red, making them so Jareth was tempted to kiss them.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He blinked. "No… no. You just look..." he drifted off. He felt so breathless.

Sarah blushed, and awkwardly brushed her gown.

Moments passed in silence before Jareth cleared his throat. "I suggest we proceed to the wedding now. Are you all ready?"

"Yes."

Jareth walked over to her and held out his arm, she took it and they both walked out of the room and down the corridor.

---------

It was an early night for Gavan and Jacqueline. After Gavan had tucked in Paige for bed, he retreated to his room and found Jacqueline reading.

"What are you reading now?" he asked her as he settled in the bed with Jacqueline.

"One of Shakespeare's works. It's in a very old English language, and very hard to understand," she replied. "Sarah did explain it to me before she left, but I still find it hard to follow."

Gavan rolled over on his side to face his wife. "What's it about?"

"A young man and woman named Romeo and Juliet. They're in love but their families hate each other," she said as she bookmarked the page and set it on the nightstand beside her. "I'm tired."

"I know," Gavan said, stroking her hair. "I have the perfect name for our boy. You want to know?"

Jacquie nodded. He leaned over and whispered the name in her ear.

"That's brilliant! Where did you find that name?" she asked.

Gavan smiled. "A baby book. It was straight in front of me, and I didn't even consider it before now."

Jacqueline laid a hand on his chest, and begun making circles with her fingers. What seemed like hours, Gavan had fallen into darkness.

---------

Something was hitting him. He didn't know what it was, so he opened his eyes and saw Jacqueline's face right next to his. She seemed to be in agony.

"Gavan… my water just broke."

_Shit. _


	11. Breathless Part Two

_Here is chapter 11 on time for you guys. I'm so glad that I got over my writer's block. I'd just like to point out that, for those who are confused, at the end of the previous chapter when Jacqueline went into labour happens when Sarah and Jareth are at the reception._

_I've started to write new one-shot, currently untitled, so be on the watch. Also, I've written a summary of my stories at my livejournal. I explain the "behind the scenes" of my stories that are completed and in progress. It will be updated everytime I write someting new. If you have time, check it out. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

**The Connection  
**Chapter Eleven – Breathless (Part Two)

As Sarah and Jareth entered the wedding, Sarah was amazed at how beautiful it was. Usually, if there was a wedding it would be held in a church, but now that she was in the Underground she knew that anything was possible, so the wedding was held in a huge amphitheatre in a very beautiful garden with wonderful weather conditions.

Jareth gently pulled her along towards their seats. They were seated in the fourth row from the front. Very elegant white roses were draped over the pews. As they sat down, Sarah was still aware that her hand was latched on Jareth's arm. Awkwardly, she removed it and paid attention to the guests that were, too, settling in their seats.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, the king and queen of the Elvin Kingdom arrived. Jareth mentioned their names were King Louis and Queen Miranda. They looked… poised. Their son, Anthony, was marring a duchess, Annabelle Coralie, of the Faerie Kingdom.

"Jareth!" someone shouted. Sarah turned around to see a very beautiful woman wearing a lovely dark blue gown.

"Tay," he greeted as he stood and walked over to hug the woman, and left Sarah sitting there, dumbfounded.

"Are you going to introduce me to your… date?" she asked, looking over at Sarah.

"She's not my –" he stopped and gave his sister a look. "Sarah, this is my sister Tatum. Tatum, this is Sarah, my companion for this evening… and champion of the Labyrinth… three years ago."

Sarah grinned. _So this is his sister_. She would've not recognised that Jareth and Tatum were part of the same family, let alone being siblings. They looked nothing alike. Although, the only thing they did share was the colour of their hair.

Recognition was shown on Tatum's face. "Oh! The champion. Oh my God. You, Sarah, are truly gifted. No one has beaten that thing in over one hundred years," she said, astonished. "Jareth, why didn't you tell me that you were bringing Sarah to the wedding? I would've brought Garret too." She looked over to Sarah. "My twin brother. He's a big fan of Jareth's Labyrinth. He would've wanted to meet you. He's even tried to conquer it too, but the Labyrinth was too smart for him," she chuckled.

Sarah awkwardly blushed and laughed. She didn't know that her succeeding the Labyrinth would be such a big deal. No one in one hundred years had ever finished the Labyrinth…

"So, Tay, where are you siting?" Jareth asked, impatiently, probably hoping to get away from her.

She pointed in a direction that was opposite to where they were sitting. "Right over there. I should be other there with my escort now. See you later, Jareth. Sarah, we'll talk at the reception?"

"Um… yeah, sure."

Tatum smiled. "Great," she said as she winked, then walked away.

Sarah and Jareth both sat back down in the pew. "Sorry about her. She tends to talk too much when she meets someone new… or whenever she is talking to anyone," he said with apologetic eyes.

She giggled. "That's ok. Tatum seemed really nice," she said. "So, your brother tried to beat your Labyrinth?"

He chuckled. "Yes, and after about three days he admitted defeat. You see, he's as stubborn as you, and would not quit. He went through hell," he paused. "It rained for the whole three days. But in the end, he was sick for two weeks."

Sarah laughed. It would've been funny to see. "How far was he from the castle?"

She would've liked to hear the end of the story, but music started to play. The wedding was about to begin.

* * *

The wedding ceremony went for two hours. Considering that it was a royal marrying another royal, the wedding went longer than it normally did.

Sarah cried during the wedding. She had to explain to Jareth that she loves weddings and always cried but only after he put his hand in hers and conjured a handkerchief for her. Apparently, Sarah was not the only one crying, other people were too, including Tatum.

As the ceremony finished, Jareth lead Sarah down the isle following the people in front of them to the reception. They entered the castle, went down a couple of corridors and then finally entered a room. And Sarah was once again astonished at how beautiful the Elvin Kingdom was. The ballroom looked very classy.

Once Sarah and Jareth were seated, Tatum slithered over.

"Oh, gosh. That was an emotional wedding. I blubbered like a baby," she said to Sarah. "How was the wedding for you?"

"It was very long," Sarah replied. "I'm not used to sitting in one spot for long."

Jareth had cleared his throat. "For me, it could not have gone slower. Very boring."

Tatum threw him a glare. "No one was asking for your opinion."

He waved his hand as if he didn't care what she said.

Sarah decided to speak up, ignoring the tension between the siblings. "So, Tatum, you mentioned before the wedding started that no one has defeated the Labyrinth in over one hundred years?"

Tatum's eyes widened. "Oh, yes. That is true. It's very hard to conquer. How did you do it?"

"I had help from some of the inhabitants in the Labyrinth," Sarah answered, and smiled. "Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were the ones who should get all of the credit. They were very loyal… well, mostly," she continued, thinking of Hoggle.

"Hoggle?" she repeated. "Oh! Jareth, didn't he used to–"

"Yes," he interrupted her. "And he still does," he said as he stood up. "I'm going to get a glass of wine. Sarah, would you like a glass?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Jareth, I'm eighteen. I'm not legal enough to drink."

He sighed and nodded. "Tatum?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry."

And after her reply, he walked away.

"It was really nice talking to you, Sarah, but I have to get to my date," she said, patting Sarah's hand.

Sarah smiled. "It was nice to talk to you too," she replied, and then Tatum walked away.

A few moments later, Jareth came back with a glass of wine. "Are you sure you don't want any, Sarah?"

She smiled. "I'm sure," she said.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the newly wedded couple entered the room. They glided gracefully into the middle of the ballroom. Music started to play, and the couple started to dance along the floor. It seemed effortless, and Sarah wished she could've danced like that.

As she looked at the happy couple dance, she thought of the Prophesy. She would've to wait years before she could find to love. _Coming here was an honest mistake_, she thought. Why did it have to be her? Why not some other innocent girl? The Connection was the only thing that was holding her hostage in a place where she has no idea about. It was all too foreign.

* * *

Jareth watched her watch the newly wedded husband and wife. Although, now it seems she was thinking. Thinking very hard. He wished he was Alton right now. He could bury himself in the thoughts that she was thinking so very hard about.

As the music faded into something with a faster tempo, he knew it was time to dance. He walked a few paces towards Sarah and held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her, gently.

Sarah blinked, looked at him, then his hand. She slowly slide her hand into his and her other hand was gently placed on his shoulder. He then swept her into a waltz.

"Now, remember what I told you. This is just a basic waltz," he reminded.

She nodded and cast her eyes towards his.

A few moments of silence passed. Maybe he could ask what she was thinking hard about just before.

He cleared his throat softly. "What were you thinking about before?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh. That was just nothing."

"Nothing?" he repeated. "You looked to be thinking hard about something?" he pressed on.

She sighed. "I was just… I… I wish I could go back home, where I didn't have to think about finding a man I have to spend the rest of my life with. I'm only eighteen; I'm still in high school–"

"Sarah," he whispered, and placed a finger upon her lips. "Shh."

She was instantly quiet. Jareth didn't remove his finger right away. He slowly removed his finger, slightly traced her cheek. An unknown emotion shined through Sarah's eyes. He swiftly moved his hand back to her waist.

All of a sudden, his head started to buzz. He let go of Sarah and pulled a crystal ball from the air.

"Jareth. Jacquie's in labour. Please hurry," came Gavan's worried voice. Jareth discarded the crystal and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Come on, Sarah. Jacqueline's in labour," he said quickly as they left the ball room. "I'll transport us straight to the castle. It'll be quicker."

"But… what about our luggage?" Sarah asked him trying to keep up with him.

Still holding her hand, he produced a crystal. "Don't worry. They'll come back to the castle with us."

She nodded. And seconds later, they disappeared.

* * *

Back in the Goblin City, in the Throne room, only one person occupied it.

Gavan.

He was pacing back and forth, rubbing his hands together. His wife was in labour, and the king has to be present for the birth. But where could he be?

"If you paced anymore longer, you'll wear a hole in my ground," a familiar voice said.

Gavan turned around and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. You're here." He saw Jareth and Sarah standing in their formal attire. Of course, Sarah looked beautiful, although her hair was slightly frazzled.

One thing caught Gavan's eye, and it was the most unexpected thing he'd ever seen. His king, the almighty Goblin King was holding hands with Sarah, _the _Sarah, the Labyrinth champion. He couldn't stop staring at their conjoined hands.

But all of a sudden and too quickly, Sarah's hand slipped out of Jareth's, and she moved well away from him.

"How long has Jacquie been in labour?" Jareth asked, straightening his posture, and ignored what had just been previously seen.

Gavan closed his eyes, and sighed. "About an hour or so."

"Where is she?" Sarah asked for the first time she entered the room.

"She is in the infirmary," he replied, feeling quite drained. "And Paige is sleeping, and hopefully for the rest of the night."

"Can we see Jacqueline?" she asked again, quietly.

Gavan nodded and moved out of the room, Sarah and Jareth following him.

Minutes later they arrived in the infirmary, and they found a very sweaty looking Jacqueline lying in the bed with her hands covering her bulging stomach. She was currently having a contraction.

Gavan hurried to the bed and she clung to his hand, crushing its bones. He tried not to groan but was having a hard time. Once the contraction finished, he slowly removed his hand from Jacqueline's.

"Sorry," she apologised feeling slightly breathless.

He smiled faintly. "It's alright, sweetie."

Sarah came up to the bed. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Great, but really tired," replied Jacqueline with a sigh. "The contractions are about twenty minutes apart, which is really good right now because they are killing me," she laughed but then noticed Sarah was still in her dress. "Sarah, you look beautiful. I knew that dress would be good for you. Doesn't she look nice, Jareth?"

Jareth cleared his throat, and ignored the question. "We'll leave you guys alone now. Gavan," he addressed. Gavan's head jerked up. "Keep me posted."

He nodded. "Yes, sire."

* * *

Hours passed into the night. Jareth was on his way to his office until he saw Sarah in the library curled up with a book, sitting in front of the fireplace. She appeared to be sleeping.

He walked over to her and picked up the book. It was old and tattered. He recognised it as one of the books that helped with the prophecy. He placed it on the table beside him.

It had been a very long day, and all Jareth wanted to do was sleep. He slid into the lounge chair and closed his eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

Someone was poking him. Someone was poking him very hard. He would have their head once he woke up.

"Come on. Wake up!" came a woman's voice.

He had enough. "Stop it before you go head first in the bog," he threatened, and opened his eyes. Sarah was kneeling in front of him.

"And a hormonal Jacqueline will stab you to death if you are not there for the birth of her child," Sarah retaliated and stood up.

Jareth instantly stood up. "She's having her baby now?" he asked quickly.

She nodded. "Yes, come on."

A minute later Jareth and Sarah were waiting outside the infirmary. He could screams and the words 'push' and 'once more'.

Two minutes passed, and then eventually cries were heard.

Jareth sighed in relief as Gavan walked through the doors holding his newborn son in a blanket.

"He's beautiful, Gavan," Sarah said quietly as she stood beside Jareth. "Does he have a name yet?"

Gavan nodded. "Hayden," he replied quietly.

Jareth smirked. "How's Jacquie?"

Gavan grimaced, and swallowed hard. "A nightmare. I'll be hearing those screams for the rest of my life."

Jareth and Sarah both laughed.


	12. Escaping at Midnight

_I think by the end of this chapter you will be either pleased, or very mad at me, or maybe both. I had so many chapter titles picked out for this, but I eventually found one and it stuck. _

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.  
**_  
_****

* * *

**

**The Connection**  
Chapter Twelve – Escaping at Midnight

_The best way to escape from a problem is to solve it.  
_- Alan Saporta  
_  
__Baby loves to dance in the dark, 'Cause when he's lookin' she falls apart.  
_- Lady Gaga, Dance in the Dark

Gavan and Jacqueline were still glowing with happiness with their baby boy, Hayden, days after he had been born. Paige was every bit excited about her new brother. Sarah thought it was cute. A happy family. She told herself not to think of her fate every time she looked at the joyful couple.

The passed couple of days had been a bit boring than other days. When Jacqueline wasn't free to hang out with, Sarah would visit Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. And she had continued her piano lessons with Jareth, which kept her busy from her boredom.

Ever since Tatum had mentioned that no one has ever beaten the labyrinth in over one hundred years, she got curious and went to the library to research. She had come across a few books of the Labyrinth's history and its champions. She even found her name printed in one. It explained how she had conquered the maze from thirteen hours to ten hours.

* * *

"Keep your back straight!" came, again, from behind. "How many times do I have to say this?"

She burnt a hole in the wall with her eyes while she played. Although he couldn't see her, she gave him the deepest glare. It was the fourth time he told her to keep her back straight that day. She had the tendency to slouch a little. It was frustrating tyring to keep your back straight, have your foot occasionally tap a pedal, reading a sheet of music, constantly moving your hands along the hard keys of the piano, and debating with yourself of whether or not to punch your instructor for being an ass.

Once she finished the last note, she turned around to see Jareth leaning against the wall. She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"It was better than last week. You just have to keep your back straight," he said.

She sighed of relief, smiled and looked at Jareth thoughtfully. "Could you play something for me?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "Oh, I don't know—"

Someone had interrupted him and knocked on the door. Jareth went over, opened the door and it revealed Gavan carrying his sleeping son, Hayden.

"Sire, we're leaving now," he said, tiredly.

Sarah bit her lip and instantly felt sympathy for Gavan. He's been very tired since Hayden's birth, Jacqueline too. She remembered when Toby was born. Nobody got sleep for a few weeks. Gavan, Jacqueline and their children were going to Jacqueline's parent's castle for a couple of days. They have yet seen their newest grandchild.

Jareth made a small smile at Hayden who made a small noise. "See you in a week?"

Gavan nodded, stood up straight and bowed his head slightly to his king and Sarah, then walked away, pulling the door behind him.

Once the door was shut Sarah stood up and stretched. "It's good that they're going away for a week. They seem really tired," she said as she walked to the door.

Jareth nodded. "They went to Jacquie's parents just after when Paige was born too."

"I think I'll have a nap before dinner," she said and bowed her head slightly, then was gone from sight.

* * *

Dinner had passed without an incident. Jareth and Sarah ate dinner in a comfortable silence, and then spent the rest of the evening in his study.

Jareth was sitting at his desk reading and signing papers while Sarah was lounging on one of the couches, doing a word puzzle.

"Hmm… what's a five letter word for kingdom?" Sarah asked herself, quietly as she tapped her pen against her lips.

Jareth looked up from his work and looked over his glasses. "Have you tried realm?"

She scribbled down in answer. "Thank you!" she replied without raising her head.

He stifled a chuckle at her child-like quality. He took off his glasses and placed them on the paper before him, and stretched in his chair. Even though he was not meant to help her, he did instinctively.

"Finished," Sarah announced. She placed the word puzzle on his desk, and was widely grinning. "Now, what was that? A walk through the Labyrinth? Yes?"

Jareth's face went stone. They had made a bet during dinner. If Sarah could finish the word puzzle in less than an hour he would have to take her on a midnight stroll through the Labyrinth. He didn't think that she could actually finish a _one hundred_ word puzzle in less than an hour. He had underestimated her too many times before, but this time was pushing it.

He certainly was not in the mood to go outside, but they did have a bet. "Fine," he said unwillingly. "But we stay near the castle."

They walked out of the castle and into the labyrinth. Jareth's small crystal ball gave them light. They found themselves in a different part of the Labyrinth. It was a garden that was very secluded from the rest of the maze. It wasn't a beautiful garden. It had a few dead trees, and leafs were scattered over the concrete ground.

There was a bench of stone, Jareth went over and sat on it and drew a crystal from the air and started to play with it.

"How do you do that?" Sarah's voice broke the silence.

He blinked and noticed that her eyes were moving as he twirled the crystal. "A technique I learned from an early age. It keeps me occupied when bored."

She moved to sit beside him on the stone. "Can you teach me how?"

He was reluctant at first but then changed his mind once he thought about her stubbornness. He moved to sit with both legs over each side of the stone. He drew another crystal from the air and gave it to Sarah.

He held his crystal in one hand. "First, you hold the crystal on top of your finger tips. And slowly let it fall to the side but quickly," the crystal swiftly ran across to his other hand. "Let it run up your hand and towards the other."

"Wow," Sarah said, amazed. "That it amazing… but I don't think I could do that. I haven't got great hand-eye coordination."

"It's alright. I'll guide you," he said as he placed his hand on hers.

* * *

After twenty minutes of curses of annoyance and crystals breaking, Sarah finally managed to juggle a crystal from one hand to the other. Feeling quite happy, she closed her hers and started to hum.

"What in the world are you doing?" Jareth asked as he stood up.

"Humming," she replied with her eyes still closed.

Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was glaring at her. "Why must you do that?"

At this she opened her eyes and smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"'

He stuck his head up as if ignoring the question. "How about some real music?"

Sarah didn't have time to answer because music could be heard straight away.

It was soft, light music. It had a sort of cloud-like feeling. It was a sweet melody. She looked up to Jareth moving towards her. He held out a hand.

"You know, we never did finish our dance at the wedding," he said softly. "Would you like to continue our dance?"

Sarah did not nod nor shook her head. She placed her pale hand in his and was swept up in his arms. All she could do was gaze deep into his eyes.

There was always something about him that made her heart jump, no matter what he did. Her eyes travelled up to his wild hair. It glowed in the moonlight.

"Sarah, are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Sorry," she blushed. "I was just thinking."

He made a small smile. "No need to apologise. But you do seem to think quite a lot these days, don't you?" he chuckled.

They danced in the near dark around the garden. Both not saying anything. The soft music went softer and softer until there was nothing else to hear except for the breathing of the couple.

Her eyes connected with his in the most amazing way. The blueness of his eyes was like the sea. Something she could get lost in everyday if she wanted to.

Jareth opened his mouth, but then closed it. "Sarah," he tried again. "I…"

Sarah never did hear what he wanted to say because all of a sudden she felt softness on her lips. He _kissed _her.

Not thinking, only acting on her instincts, she moved her lips over his. It was the best feeling in the world. She tasted him. She craved it.

His tongue slowly moved into her mouth and that's when she…

"No."

She pushed away from him. "No. No. No!" she kept repeating, getting louder each time. She looked into his eyes, they were confused, and maybe a little… hurt? She quickly looked away; she couldn't stand to see his emotions.

"Sar—"

"No!" she shouted. "Don't talk to me. Just leave me alone."

"What's wrong, Sarah?" he tried again, forcing her to look him in the eye by moving forward and grabbing her hand.

She moved away again. "I'm so sorry," she said, trying not to cry. "I have to g-go," she stuttered, and then ran away. Away from the man… who was—

"Sarah!" Jareth yelled. "Sarah!"

Tears were running fast down her face. To hear his voice now made her happy and sad.

She ran back into the castle. Ran back to her room. Ran to her bed. And cried.

* * *

Jareth was left standing in the garden with almost no light, staring at the spot he last saw the woman who just left him.

He kissed her! _Kissed._ Why would she want to run away after that? It felt like someone had ripped out his heart, spat on it, jumped and trampled over it. Betrayed. He felt betrayed.

Feeling numb inside, he transported himself to his bedroom. Not caring to change his clothes, he stumbled into his bed and stared at the ceiling. Stared at nothing. Feeling nothing.

She didn't come to breakfast. That was normal. She normally slept in till nine after reading all night. He'd probably see her later.

* * *

Hours passed into the day and it was time for lunch. Jareth hadn't seen her since the night before.

When she wasn't there for lunch he decided to go to her room.

He knocked several times and didn't get an answer. After his tenth knock he had enough and opened the door.

The room revealed a made up bed, an empty glass on the nightstand, and an empty plate next to the glass with a few breadcrumbs leftover.

_So she's eaten. That's good_, he thought. He left the room and went to his study for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jareth definitely knew something was up when Sarah didn't turn up to dinner.

After eating his dinner, he asked the nearest goblin where Sarah was. The goblin replied with its normal answer: nonsense.

"Damn," he muttered.

Feeling really tired, he went to his room, and changed for bed. He decided he'd try and sort things out with Sarah tomorrow.

* * *

Days passed and Jareth was certainly sure that she was avoiding him. He was angry and pissed. But he did know that she was in the castle, for sure.

There were sometimes during the day that he thought _saw_ Sarah coming from around a corner, he would called out her name, but would always be greeted with nothing but the air.

Ever since that night when they kissed, he had not seen her. Was it the kiss itself? Or the idea of him kissing her? He undoubtedly had no problem with that. That kiss was probably the best kiss he had ever had. It's clearly apparent that he was attracted to her… maybe even more. But the real question was: Does she feel the same?

And that's the thing. He did not know her feelings.

"Why is she so complicated?" he asked himself as sat down in his throne in the empty room, with no goblins in sight.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and it was nearing midnight. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and sorted himself in a comfortable position on his throne.

"Sleeping on the job, Sire? It's no wonder you can never can anything done," joked a familiar voice.

Jareth knew who it was. Not opening his eyes, he sighed. "I'm not on a job. I'm just merely tired and worn out."

"Is is Sarah?"

Jareth didn't know why but he chose not to answer. He heard Gavan take a deep breathe in. He knew what that meant. In three, two, one…

"What happened now? You two were fine when we left," he said quickly.

Jareth opened his eyes and found Gavan standing two feet from him. He had a look on his face, which told him to tell his side of the story.

He took a deep breath and sat up. "After dinner we went to my study, as usual, and we made a bet that she couldn't finish a one-hundred word puzzle under an hour. She won and we went for a walk through the Labyrinth," he paused. He pulled a crystal from the air and began twirling it around. "I taught her how to twirl a crystal. She started humming, which I hate, so I played real music and we finished the interrupted dance from the wedding, I blame you for that."

Gavan huffed. "Well you had to be there for the birth," he reminded. "What happened next?"

Jareth closed his eyes again. "We danced in silence. She stared at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I couldn't hold my hunger and want for her any longer, so I kissed her. It was, perhaps, the best kissed I have ever experienced. The kiss became intense, too intense which caused her to scream 'no' at me, and then she ran away," he continued. "She now has been avoiding me ever since."

Silence shook the room to a still. Jareth dared to open his eyes. Gavan was wide-eyed and his mouth hung open.

"You… what do you mean by she kept screaming 'no'?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Jareth looked confused by the question. "In the middle of our kiss she pulled away and kept saying 'no'."

He looked at his best friend, who looked like he figured out something.

"Where is she now?"

Jareth groaned. "I don't know! I never know anymore."

And with that, Jareth was left alone.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It all made sense now. Why she pulled away and ran. He had to find her.

Gavan practically ran to her room. He knocked on the door. "Sarah, are you in there?"

Not receiving an answer, he knocked several more times before running down to the library. He knew that would be the first place she would be if she were not in her room.

Once he arrived at the library, he was welcomed with nothing but a room full of books.

He kicked the door on the way out. She couldn't be lost.

As Gavan walked along a corridor leading up to the Escher room he heard footsteps coming from the room.

He entered the confusing room, and saw Sarah climbing a flight of stairs, holding a book to her chest, and wearing the clothes she arrived in on the day she was found.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" he shouted. Her head snapped around to him. She didn't reply, just stared at him. "Can you stay there? Please? I really need to talk to you."

Gavan half walked and ran down flights of stairs and eventually got to Sarah, who looked like she hadn't sleep at all. Her eyes were puffy and red, and there were a track of fresh tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Sarah?" he said. "What are you doing? Why are you here, in the middle of the night?"

She made a small smile. "I'm escaping at midnight," she replied softly and slowly made her way down to sit on a step of the staircase.

Gavan sat beside her and placed his arm around her. She started to cry.

"I know I'm probably to suppose to intervene with a situation I'm not involved with but the best way to escape a problem is to solve it," he said rubbing her arm up and down.

"But I'm not escaping-" she tried to say.

"Yes, you are. Running away? Probably the worst thing to do in a situation." He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm going to ask you one question I know you don't want to answer: Jareth's the one who you're prophesied with, isn't he?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Please don't shoot me. I really hate ending on a cliffy. All will be explained in the next chapter._

_I tired to make it seem romantic with all the kissing, but the fact is that I've been kissed once (about 8 years ago... I know, sad) and I kinda forgot how it felt like. I don't usually write kissing scenes. _

_There were originally going to be three quotes at the top, but I had to cut one or else it gave away the chapter._ _I got inspired by Lady Gaga. It's a really great song; I recommend you listen to it even if you're not a fan._


	13. Missing Pieces

_This is a short chapter, a filler if you like. Not much to say here... _

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

**

* * *

****The Connection**  
Chapter Thirteen – Missing Pieces

Sarah's heart pounded in her chest as she heard his question. She didn't want to answer or else she would know it was true. But she knew she had to answer.

She took a deep breath. "Yes." One word was all it took for her to break down.

Gavan's arm went around her again, she leaned into his embrace.

"Shh…"

No one said anything for a while. The only noise could be Sarah's hiccups and sniffles from the crying she had been doing.

"You know, you have to tell him eventually. He's really pissed that you ran away and avoided him," Gavan said, breaking the silence.

A hiccup. "I know." She pulled away from Gavan to wipe her face. "But how?"

Gavan looked at her. "I don't know, Sarah. You better sooner rather than later."

She nodded, and picked up the book she had been holding before. "I was going to throw this away or possibly burn it. I spent all my time in the library and my room reading this back to front."

"You should keep it," Gavan said. "For sentimental value."

She chuckled. "Yeah, right," she replied to him.

He smiled. "Just a thought."

* * *

She was actually going to talk to him for the first time in days. After her talk with Gavan, Sarah finally decided that she would be straight with Jareth. She wasn't really nervous about his response. His kiss said it all… or maybe the kiss was just in the moment. _It didn't feel like it_.

She opened then closed the door, walked into the Throne room expecting Jareth to be lounged across his throne but instead she found him looking out of a window.

After taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth—

"Why did you run away?"

She was startled by the harsh tone his voice. How did he know that she was there?

Sarah was silent for a while before answering. "I was scared."

Jareth, then, turned around and she saw his true self. He was so handsome. "Scared of what?"

It was now or never. She swallowed. "Of what I felt towards you and what we are."

He walked towards her, only leaving a few feet between them.

"Why were you avoiding me?" he asked, this time, a lot softer than before, his eyes searching hers.

"I wasn't exactly avoiding you. I wanted time to myself, thinking and trying to fit the missing pieces together."

He looked confused. "Missing pieces? What do you mean?"

"When you ki-kissed me, I had this spark or a really weird but good feeling inside of me. I've become attracted to you, and maybe been attracted to you since we met three years ago." She paused, tears forming in her eyes. "I spent those days in my room and the library reading the book back to front trying to find an answer to this feeling."

He gasped. "Sarah—"

"No. Wait. I tried to deny it several times, but it wasn't until tonight, when Gavan found me, I found it to be true. What we are is right in this book, the only reason I was brought to your kingdom – to you, in black and white, we are prophesied. Destined… to… fall… in…love." Tears were now running down her cheeks, unable to stop, she fell to the ground.

She didn't know how long she cried for, but she quieted down instantly when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He kneeled down beside her, and wound his arms around her, gently rocking her side to side.

* * *

Jareth couldn't believe it. Sarah was forever to be destined to be with him forever. The poem, the book… it was all true. He didn't actually believe that it was real. To know that she was prophesied to him was… there were no words to explain it.

But he had to ask…

"Sarah? I need to know what you feel for me."

She pulled away from him slightly, but was still in his embrace. "I know that I am attracted to you," she sniffled. "But love? That will take time."

He softly tilted her head with his fingers. The same hand cupped her cheek. "Are you saying that you are going to give me – us a chance?"

Sarah blushed a bright red and hid her face into his chest. "Maybe," she muffled. "I just want to stay friends for now, is that alright?"

He chuckled and pulled her close to him. "I would wait forever if I had to, Sarah. Never forget that."

* * *

As Gavan walked down the corridor leading to the Throne room, she noticed Jacqueline pressed up against the door, breathing quietly. His wife was known to be a nosy and meddlesome woman.

He smirked as he crept up behind her. And in a second his arm was around her waist and slid his lips upon hers. She gasped but quickly gave into the kiss.

Once they parted, Gavan pulled over to the opposite wall of the corridor. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Her eyes followed his, and he gave her a stern look. "After I changed Hayden's diaper I saw Sarah walked passed our room. I knew she was going to see Jareth, and I knew he was in the Throne room. After she walked into the room I had to find out if they would sort everything out. But I couldn't hear much."

Gavan sighed, and pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Jacquie, you know that's none of our business."

She smiled. "I know, but that's why you love me."

Gavan chuckled, and turned his wife around to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

At the exact time Gavan had Jacqueline in his arms, Sarah had pulled out the arms of the Goblin King. He went to sit on his throne.

"Jareth," she said. He got a shiver when she said his name. "I would like to know if I could see my family to… you know, tell them about…"

"Of course you can." He stood up again and pulled a crystal from the air, and tossed it to Sarah. "You are coming back, right?" he question as he had to know.

He saw her mouth fall into a frown. "I don't know. I really want to finish high school, but at the same time, I want to stay here, with you, Gavan and Jacqueline."

Jareth could tell she was torn. He walked over to her and placed a hand of the crystal. "I'll tell you what; you can come and go whenever you please…" he paused. "And Jacqueline, Gavan and I could visit once in while."

A few moments has passed, Sarah smiled. "Deal," she replied, happily, and moved into hug Jareth.

He felt a thrill sped through his body. He clutched the crystal in his hand, as he hugged Sarah, fully knowing that she would there, no matter what the conditions were.

* * *

FFN is not on my side tonight, it kept stuffing up while I was trying to edit this chapter. Also, my family and I have gone over our internet usage... again, so that's probably another reason why this site won't work for me tonight. If this chapter looks out of place, I'll edit it tomorrow.

Question: What do _you_ think will happen in the next chapter?


	14. Never Ending Fairytale

_This is another short chapter. A long author's note is down the bottom, and explains this chapter in more detail._

_Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

**

* * *

**

****

The Connection

Chapter Fourteen – Never Ending Fairytale

As time went on, Sarah and Jareth led a happy and a slightly dysfunctional life. After Sarah had gone home for the first time, she noticed time had stopped while she had been gone. When the day came to tell her family what her life would become, it was a nightmare. It took a while for Sarah's family to comprehend the situation. She graduated high school with honours as her family, Jareth, Gavan and Jacqueline were all present.

Sarah's relationship with Jareth grew gradually within the years. They both confessed their love for each other, and straight after that Jareth had proposed. They got married two years later. Then a year later, Sarah gave birth to a beautiful girl. Three years later, twins, a girl and a boy, were welcomed into the world.

As for Gavan and Jacqueline, they had three more children, two girls and one boy, who was born in the same year as Sarah and Jareth's first child. Gavan had finally got the life he had always wanted, a beautiful wife of whom he loves with his whole heart, and five beautiful children. He was content.

However, this is where the real story begins…

* * *

"You look very beautiful," a faintly voice could be heard behind her.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"I'm so proud of you, Chasity. You found your true love, just like I did."

"Mum, you were prophesied, you had no choice but to marry dad," she said.

Her mother laughed, tears forming in her green eyes. "Yes, but I started to love your father after I knew I was prophesied, you know the story, Chassie."

A knock at the door was heard and it revealed Jacqueline and Paige.

"Oh, Chasity, you look stunning. Noah is going to want to tear that dress off when he sees you walk down the isle," she joked. "And, Sarah, you are beautiful as always."

"Now, now, Jacquie, you know there was a reason why Jareth called his first daughter Chastity," Sarah said as she turned around to see her best friend walk through the door.

Jacqueline just giggled as Paige moved towards Chasity with a bouquet of flowers.

Chasity smoothed her dress. "So is everyone here now?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes, everyone is here, goblins and all."

She inhaled nervously. "Great," she said as she exhaled, and smiled.

There was a knock on the door again, this time, it revealed to be her father, Jareth. His eyes were wide when he saw her. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Tears glistened in his eyes.

"Chassie," he said, softly. "Oh, what happened to my baby girl? Why did you grow up so quickly?"

Tears were now forming in her eyes. She looked to her father. "Daddy, I'll always be your baby girl," she replied, then hugged her father.

Sarah then moved towards her daughter and husband. "It's time to get married, sweetie."

Chasity looked from her father to her mother, and nodded. She took a deep breath and slipped her arm through her fathers. She kissed her mothers cheek before she left the room.

Her mother and fathers love was something that was true, and Chasity had always wanted that. She was now getting her chance of life with the person she loved. She grew up with Noah, and considered him as a best friend all her life. They fell in love or had always been in love with each other all their lives. And now they were getting married. It was right.

"Nervous?" her father asked as he broke the silence.

She nodded. "Terribly."

"Chasity, I know this might be the wrong time to say this, and I know you've heard this before; you were named Chasity for a reason. I wanted my first daughter to keep innocence until she got married. Noah is a good kid, and I know he'll take good care of my baby."

She smiled. "Thanks, dad. And I know he will."

* * *

The first time Sarah had sat through an Underground royal wedding; it went for two hours and felt like a lifetime. However, sitting through her daughters' could not have gone faster.

Now as she sits at the high table with her husband next to her, holding her hand, watching her daughter and now son-in-law dance, she felt accomplished with her life.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?" asked her Jareth, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

"Mm hmm," she replied, feeling relaxed.

He placed kisses down her neck. "Do you want to repeat it, without the glass breaking?"

She turned her head and her lips connected with his. "Absolutely."

Jareth pulled her to the dance floor, joining the newly wedded couple.

Sarah rested her head on Jareth's shoulder. She was debating with herself whether or not to tell him the news she found out this morning.

"Jareth?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"How do feel about having another child?" she let the question hang in the air.

They stopped dancing. Jareth's forehead pressed against Sarah's with his fingers doing their magic against her cheek. "Hmm… I don't know. Should be practice tonight?"

She smirked. Her husband was cunning, but not cunning enough… "What if I was to say that we practised enough last week in the Throne room late at night?"

Jareth chucked. "Smart move. Four kids?"

"Have you forgotten that you and I live for eternity? I can have as many children as I want," she replied, and laid her head on his shoulder again.

"Yes, that's very true." Jareth kissed her ear. "But I definitely think we should practice tonight, you know, to be sure."

Sarah chuckled. "I'm pretty sure, Jareth. But we'll do it your way tonight."

In response, Jareth swept her into his arms. She looked over his shoulder to see her daughter smiling with everlasting love for her husband, and him in return. She looked at Jareth and smiled, and knew that her story was a never ending fairytale.

_The End._

_

* * *

_

Yes, it's the end indeed. I feel like J.K Rowling right now. This story has been my baby since the start. I vowed to myself I _would_ finish this story no matter how long it took. It's been great writing this story. I will definitely miss writing for this story. At this point, I am incredibly happy with the end results.

There was a reason I _had_ to call Jareth and Sarah's daughter Chasity. I've always pictured Jareth to be a _very_ protective father. And there was a good reason I had Chasity and Gavan and Jacqueline's son marrying each other. It would mean that Jareth and Gavan, who've had a great long-lasting friendship, would become family. They seem _like_ brothers in a sense, but if I wrote them being brothers instead of being best friends, it would be like every other Labyrinth story I've read. I wanted to ster clear away from the clichés.

On a second note, I have to thank each and every one of you readers. You have made me really grateful for the support throughout this whole story. Thanks for the favourites, alerts and reviews. I really couldn't write this without your input and patience.

And a special thanks to my beta, _Celecia Leigh_. She is an amazing writer and editor. I recommend you read her stories, they're great.

I don't know if I'll write another chaptered story for a while. I _will_ write one-shots, though. I'm working on two at the moment. And I'm going to _try_ and finish A Gallery of Reality in the meantime, but right now it's on hold. I am on school holidays unitl July 13, so I will have time to write.

Also, I am _thinking/considering_ of writing a little follow up (not a sequel, sorry) one-shot for Gavan and Jacqueline. How they met or life after they met? Suggestions would be great.

Thank you for reading.

Until then,

MikkiANNE.


End file.
